Torchlight
by Aragorns Arwen
Summary: Inspired by Twilight and Torchwood, this story is a romantic tale set in victorian England. Co-wrote with Lady of Glencairn, dedicated to Hitchik, it's romance, drama, adventure and everlasting friendships rolled into one.
1. Blurb

**Blurb**

Lady Cassandra Greenwich and her best friend Lady Emilia Lockwood had everything young women in Victorian England could want. Wealth, beauty and a pick of all the bachelors fashionable London society had to offer. But the fiery women were uninspired to find love among the insipid gentlemen who prowled the drawing rooms of Grosvenors Square.

In fact, besides never meeting anyone they found remotely interesting, the ladies also had a secret of their own - a secret which kept them from settling down and committing to any man.

The best friends were ladies of leisure by day, masked avengers by night, their secret closely guarded by a select few. Their knowledge of the supernatural and dangerous elements who live on the fringes of society, were generally considered the things that nightmares were made of, and were not the types of things proper ladies were supposed to know anything about.

But when a string of suspicious murders rage throughout London, the friends realise they might need help bringing the perpetrators to justice.

On a stormy English night, Cassandra and Emilia meet the mysterious Lord Emmanuel Moire, a wealthy Duke of French decent, rumoured to know something about the puzzling murders. Despite not being entirely sure she can trust him, Cassandra has no choice but to entrust the handsome stranger with her most valued secret.

Emilia is equally affected by the broody loner, Lord Jasper Hale. A friend of Lord Moire, and equally elusive, Emilia is drawn into Lord Hale's seemingly dark and depraved world of power and seduction. But when rumours of vampires run rampant and capture the imagination of the ton, Emilia has to wonder whether Lord Hale is everything he says he is.

Cassandra and Emilia are pulled, despite their better judgements, into the lives of their mysterious new acquaintances. Not sure whether they be friend or foe, they fight their ever growing attraction to these gentlemen who seem to know a little too much about the murderers intentions and motives.

Having met their matches, the ladies must trust their instincts, guard their secret, and protect their hearts. Is there more to these Lord's than what meets the eye, or have these ladies simply bit off more than they could ever hope to chew?

- - - - -

This story was imagined by friends and their love for _Twilight_, _Torchwood_, the French play _Le Roi Soleil_, and _Emmanuel Moire_. Although this story is no fanfic based on those fandoms, it is inspired by it, and the names of the characters are testament thereof.

Meant to be a short story, plot elements aren't fully developed and things move along pretty quickly. It is what it is.

So inspired were we, that this fic had a trailer before it was even written:

www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=elVxiIaXOXE

Dedicated to my friend **Hannah** and co-written with **Lady of Glencairn.**

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"We have got to stop meeting this way Cassie. It is becoming decidedly… unpleasant." These words were uttered by Lady Emilia Lockwood as she gingerly stepped over something dead and mushy. She then continued running after her friend.

Cassandra, who was stealthily rushing down interlinked alleyways, looked back at her friend without breaking stride and chucked. "You mean more unpleasant than a night at Almacks? Think of the dancing, the music, the latest dandies vying for your attention?"

Emilia snorted in a rather undignified manner and then cracked a smile. A very small one. "No. I think I prefer the stench of the London sewer." She wrinkled her nose. "If only there were fewer rats! You know how I detest rodents."

Cassandra shook her head. A more skilled fighter she had yet to meet, but Emilia simply hated anything small, furry, with four legs that chose to live in dark, festering places. But this setting was more often than not, exactly where the friends found themselves.

Emilia and Cassandra, friends since childhood, had been born into families whose lineage always produced a female, a protector, a guardian of secrets of the underworld.

The day they turned eighteen, they were each told about their destinies and tutored in the art of research, fighting and self defence. No real profession for any respectable lady, they soon learnt the art of deception and misdirection in order to protect their real activities. So well in fact, that no member of the ton would look at them and suspect who they really were. Fighters and guardians.

Both dressed in black breeches, black silk shirts and billowing black coats meant to hide their identities and shield their feminine shape; they rushed down another lane, which ran parallel to the sewer. One of their usual informants had tipped them off to the fact that another murder, in the already long line of related murders, was going to take place tonight. And so, instead of being dressed in the finest silk and jewels, instead of dancing the latest dances in the halls of Almacks, they were rushing through the slums, hoping to catch a killer.

"John had better be right about this tip off Em. I'm slowly losing patience with this coward. So far, none of those letters from him has come to anything."

Emilia grabbed her friend by the hand and halted her progress. As Cassandra turned around enquiringly, Emilia put her finger to her lips to hush her, and pulled her into the shadows of a tall building. The stench was overwhelming. The smell of poverty, industry, and the depravity of the human condition polluted everything.

Cassandra's senses sprang to life. Two pairs of footsteps could be heard. And another sound. It sounded like something heavy was being dragged down the alleyway ahead. And then there were two voices.

"I'm sick o' this here work. Been doin' a'right for meself. Now all I do's hang around an wait for some secret messages from 'im. Not so sure this's all worth it no more."

The scraping stopped. Cassandra turned to Emilia. Her friend was already inching forward, trying to get a closer look around the corner. Cassandra signalled to her and stealthily moved across the inky shadows and positioned herself behind a pile of crates on the opposite wall.

"Shut your stinkin' mouth you ungrateful lout!" the other person hissed. "We do as the master asks! Nothin' more, nothin' less. Don't be forgettin' whose puttin' food on your darlin' Bessie's ruttin' table! Not another word from ya! Here. This should do it."

From Emilia's vantage point, she could see the shadows of the two men hunched over the parcel they had been dragging along. It was difficult to detect its size, but from the grunting and exertion evident in the ragged breathing of the men, it wasn't hard to guess it was something heavy. A body perhaps?

_John might just have been onto something_, she thought. Emilia crouched down low and peered around the corner. She winced inwardly as she felt tugs on the ends of her cloak. Damned rats! She put that from her mind, saw Cassandra across the yard behind the crates and watched.

The alley led into a courtyard. The cobblestones shone dimly in the black night, and only because it happened to be a full moon. The yard was deserted. Not unusual, it was after all around four thirty in the morning. There were boxes and all sorts of waste evident everywhere. It accounted for the smell. It seemed like the courtyard might be used as a trading post for produce. _It would explain the rats_, she mused.

The men had dropped the bag and seemed to have opened it, taking whatever was inside, out.

"Sure stinks more'n the last couple."

"Shut it, Jonas Steerpike! Get that thing off!"

Emilia knew Cassandra couldn't possibly see her eyes. But she looked in her direction anyway. _Jonas Steerpike_. They had just got a clue.

More shuffling.

"Right. That's it. Leave the note."

Cassandra was back at her side. "Note," she whispered, barely audibly in Emilia's ear. My God. It's another body!"

"Should we take them?"

As Emilia whispered the words, a door could be heard opening and footsteps, with accompanying voices heard heading in their direction.

Cassandra shook her head to minimise their dialogue. They didn't know this side of town or the layout of the area, and with little time before sunrise, the square would soon be filled with people. Already early risers were on their way to work. It was too risky.

They needed to get back. And with the victim already dead, it would be foolhardy to put their lives and identities at risk. They had gained something tonight. And with their connections at the mortuary, Dr. Aberline would be able to provide a report on the cause of death, and whether it had any of the anomalies like the previous bodies.

The men had also heard the approaching passers-by. Without so much as a backward glance, they scuttled into the darkness.

"Let's go," whispered Cassandra. The body would soon be discovered. There was no time to do a cursory inspection before then.

From years of practice, and instinct, the women headed back up the alley and ducked down the lane they had come from, narrowly missing the passers-by. As they hastened to their awaiting carriage, they heard a feminine wail. The body was found.

"Was about to fetch you two myself, my Lady. It's rather closer to dawn than I am comfortable with."

Cassandra winked at her coach driver and oldest friend. "Have a heart George. We got something tonight. Your John finally hit the jackpot!"

"Not so sure my heart can take much more, My Lady."

As soon as they were in the carriage, it lurched forward. Cassandra and Emilia, sitting on opposite sides of the plush coach, shared a look. Things were getting worse. Another murder. The fourth in two months.

Emilia looked preoccupied. "He said the name Jonas Steerpike."

Cassandra nodded. "I'll have George put his feelers out first thing." They were silent for a moment. "What are we going to do Em? I am not sure we are equipped to deal with this alone. Scotland Yard has no clue about what to do - that we know. These murders are…" Cassandra trailed off wearily.

Emilia crossed the coach and sat next to her friend, taking her hands in hers and squeezing. "We have something more than we had yesterday. Let us see where this takes us."

"There are talks of vampires, Em. You know there is." Worry clouded Cassandra's eyes. "We were taught about the supernatural. I just cannot imagine that they could really exist. It would be like something out of a gothic novel. Perfectly fascinating, and yet infinitely frightening, all at the same time."

"The ancient texts tell us they do. We have been trained and prepared for this Cassie."

Cassandra nodded. "If these bodies keep piling up with the same characteristics… Drained, no blood, puncture wounds in the neck or inner thigh… Em, the ton might be right. Those old women with nothing better to do but gossip incessantly, they might have guessed the real reason behind these murders!"

Emilia shrugged. "Well, let us not give them _all_ the credit!"

Cassandra laughed… and then sniffed. "Good Lord, we stink."

Emilia sniffed too and then coughed indelicately. "Oh God."

"What would those dandies say now?"

"I wish they would have the opportunity to see me now. Perhaps it would allow them for finally forget I exist!" she said with vehemence.

"My dear Em, they want to make you their wife. Take care of you. Love you."

Emilia huffed in frustration. "I do not need a husband, I can take care of myself, and I have you to love and love me back."

Cassandra felt some of the tension leave her. "Well said."

The friends said no more on the journey home. They shared manors on adjoining properties, ensuring they were close to each other, but each maintaining their separate residences.

She loved to tease Emilia about her disdain for the men in their lives. But she was no better. Unlike Emilia's fierce independence, Cassandra yearned to love and be loved.

But there was no man who she felt was welcome to the challenge. And no man alive, whom she trusted with the secret of the life she led…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cassandra closed the door of her bedroom and slouched against the door. Another night of mystery and intrigue. Emilia lived for this stuff. Cassandra, not so much. The day they learnt of their destinies, it was easy for Emilia to embrace it wholeheartedly. She had no one left in the world who cared for her, no close family relations to speak of, besides for her cousin Neville and his mother. But Emilia despised them, so

spent as little time as possible in their company.

Cassandra walked over to her dresser and sat wearily on the chair. She removed the hood covering her head, and then the cloak, letting it fall to the floor. Her gloves were next before she removed the pins from her hair.

Within minutes, the deep brown tresses cascaded down her back in rich, auburn waves. Cassandra looked at herself in the mirror. She looked so much like her mother. Deep brown eyes, dark hair, rosy hue to her cheeks. She was tall and slim, another trait she had inherited from both her parents. Her brother and sister were also blessed with height and fast metabolisms.

Cassandra sighed. She missed her twin Miranda desperately. She had married soon after their parents had died just more than a year ago. Her mother had passed on from influenza, and her father, not able to live without her, had wasted and passed on a few months later. Miranda had married Lord Jack Favisham, Marquis of Newberry, and he doted on her. She didn't see her sister as much as she would have liked, but they wrote often.

Cassandra's brother, the eldest and heir apparent, was James Greenwich, current Marquiess of Winterley. Cassandra lived with James and his wife Lady Diana at Winterley Court.

There was knock on the door and Cassandra's maid, Rose entered, but not before she bowed graciously. Cassandra rolled her eyes. No matter how many times she had told Rose to forget the formalities, they had known each other since they were children after all, Rose refused. _Good manners should always be observed, my Lady_.

"Oh Miss, I was getting worried. You and Lady Emilia really shouldn't be out this late. Lord Winterley was practically saddling his horse to go out and look for you!"

Rose hurried over and started readying Cassandra's bath and bedclothes, despite the fact that it was sunrise.

"Rose, I think we have a lead. So it was not all for naught this time."

The maid didn't say anything; instead she started to fuss, as she usually did when she had been distressed. Cassandra didn't like the fussing much, but she endured it. Rose had been her friend since birth. Along with Emilia, they had played together as children. When Rose turned twelve, she became Cassandra's private maid. The arrangement had only made them closer.

"Are James and Diana in?"

"Yes, Miss. Lord Winterley saw the carriage approach. Lady Winterley managed to persuade him to give you time to get cleaned up before he came in here and started scolding."

Cassandra sighed. She loved her brother dearly, and he loved her. But even after all these years, he still couldn't accept that she was perfectly capable, and perfectly trained to take care of herself. "Thank heavens for Diana."

Rose chuckled. "Lady Winterley knows how to deal with her husband."

"Indeed."

An hour later, bathed and dressed – not in her nightclothes, but in her riding habit, Cassandra went in search of her brother.

In the Manor next door, Emilia had tried to get some sleep, but wasn't able to. Her mind was ticking over the clues uncovered that night. Instead, she had bathed and dressed before heading to her library to continue her research. She was sure that there was something they may have missed.

A few hours later, her mail arrived, and with it, another reminder of another ton soiree. It was from Lady Chancellor. There was no way she could not go. She was an old friend of the family, and not going would be a snub. Emilia had completely forgotten about it. Which is why she was sure Lady Chancellor had sent the reminder.

Emilia sighed. She was so tired of the season. She wanted the end to come so she could at least stop the socialising. It was exhausting and with all the dangers lurking around every corner, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep up the social whirlwind, as well as see to her destined duties.

Cassie on the other hand loved it all. She adored the balls and the idle chatter. It was the romantic in her nature. Her friend still believed she would find the man of her dreams some day. Emilia wasn't so sure. In fact, she was resigned to her spinsterhood.

Not that she hadn't had offers. With her looks, attention was inevitable. Emilia Lockwood was blessed with beauty in abundance. Glossy golden hair the colour of ripe corn, the bluest eyes and the type of milky complexion most ladies in society spent hours trying to achieve with potions and powders.

But no man stimulated Emilia intellectually, or even stirred her blood with passion. There were handsome men, no doubt, but their minds were narrower than one of her beloved daggers. She could never marry someone who she knew would want to change and control her.

No, she would be single forever. And when Cassie married, she would be the best aunt to her children, therefore never to pine for her own, or the life she might have had…

There was a brisk knock on the door of the library. Charles, the footman appeared and bowed.

"My Lady, the Earl of Wheton and Lady Thornton to see you."

Emilia huffed. "Is there no way to avoid seeing them Charles?"

The footman's eyes twinkled with humour, but his face remained stoic. "I had tried to dissuade them my Lady, but they were not to be… thwarted. They await your presence in the parlour."

"What could cousin Neville possibly want? And that dragon he calls a mother," Emilia said more to herself than to anyone else.

Charles coughed discretely, the only sign that he found the situation amusing. "Shall I tell them you will be down shortly?"

Emilia smiled. "Yes, tell them I shall. In the meantime, I am going to change."

Forty minutes later, Emilia entered the parlour.

"Cousin Neville, Aunt Dorothea, apologies for having you wait so long. I was detained with by my estate manager, business matters you see."

Neville, a round, constantly flustered, sweaty bulbous man rose awkwardly and came forward.

"Cousin Neville. A pleasure, as always, to see you." Emilia extended her hand as a courtesy and Neville hastily rushed forward to kiss it. Emilia preferred to think of it as slobbering all over it.

She quickly moved over to her aunt. Kissing both cheeks, her teeth gritted through the entire process, Emilia smiled tightly. "Aunt. You are looking well."

The old hag eyed Emilia wearily. "We have been waiting a long while Emilia. Really, you need to plan your time better."

Emilia didn't bother to tell her that they were the ones who had dropped by unexpectedly. Instead, she smiled with frigid intensity and gestured for her reprehensible family members to sit.

She really disliked them intensely. Aunt Dorothea had never accepted or liked her mother. And when her father had died, her Aunt had wasted no time in having her father's title and land transferred to her son. Thank heavens her father had been a man of sense. He had had a trust with money and various properties set up for his daughter and it had been untouchable by anyone. She was sure Aunt Dorothea would have robbed her of that too if she was able.

"Yes well, Neville here would like you to accompany him to the Chancellor Ball tonight. There were of course other young ladies who he wanted to ask, but seeing as we were asked to attend only this morning, most shocking, he is forced to ask you. The other girls have already commandeered partners."

Emilia bristled, but saw no reason to be unpleasant. _I am better than them. Remember your breeding Em._ For a few seconds, Emilia repeated that to herself before answering.

"Aunt Dorothea, cousin Neville, you do me a great _honour_," she stressed the word sarcastically, "with your _very_ gracious offer. Unfortunately, I have already accepted the offer from Lord Winterley. He has asked me to join his party this evening, and as Lady Winterley has arranged for a carriage to fetch me in a few hours, it would be rather unkind of me to refuse an offer I have already readily accepted."

Neville spoke for the first time, in his usual bumbling way. "You spend entirely too much time with the Winterley's cousin Emilia. I think it would be wise to refuse. We are after all your family. And family comes first."

Emilia almost choked on her rage and was so annoyed she missed the look between mother and son. The next minute Neville had pounced on her hands, holding them firmly in hers.

"Neville! What are you doing?!"

"Cousin, you must know how long mother and I have desired a union between our families."

Emilia's eyes bulged. Neville's round cheeks flushed as perspiration coated his upper lip. He flopped to his knees beside her skirts. Emilia felt sick.

"Cousin, would you allow me to honour our families by making you my wife. This cannot come as a surprise, and I am sure I do myself no disservice by saying that it would be a great advantage to you if we were to be joined."

Emilia gasped in outrage.

"Cousin, would you acquiesce to becoming my wife?"

Emilia had quite forgotten her aunt was watching the proceedings without any embarrassment at all. She recalled her presence when Aunt Dorothea said, "Neville do not grovel so! Shoulders back!"

Emilia's eyes moved to her Aunt and then back to her ridiculous son as he immediately straightened his shoulders, and in doing so, his rounded belly seemed to protrude even further. He was now sweating profusely.

If she wasn't so outraged, she would have found the entire scene hilarious.

"Well cousin? Shall I take your silence as a yes?"

Emilia breathed deeply a few times, slowly, but deliberately extricating her hands from its clammy restraints. Very firmly she said, "Firstly, cousin Neville, please remember that although the Winterley's are not directly related, they were my parent's most dear friends. Lord and Lady Winterley have made me feel a part of their family after my dear parents passed on. I am sorry to cause you pain, but I cannot refuse their invitation."

Neville made a gurgling sound. Emilia continued. "Secondly, flattered as I am by your proposal, I humbly refuse. If you are wounded, I hope it will be of short duration. I do not love you Cousin, and I never could. I am convinced we would make each other decidedly unhappy. I beg your pardon. But my answer must be a resounding no."

Aunt Dorothea jumped up. "Ungrateful girl! We came all this way! Might not have wasted our time."

Emilia remained stubbornly silent. Neville whimpered like a dog.

"Come Neville! Coming here was a mistake." Neville stumbled as he left the room. Aunt Dorothea turned at the door. "Have a care my Dear. You have just made the gravest mistake of your life."

Emilia had had enough. She rose, folded her hands in front of her and said calmly, all pretence gone. "I believe the gravest mistake I made was entertaining you and your son. I think we both feel no real loss at our… less than warm feelings toward each other. Let me end this misery. You have never liked or respected my mother, or myself. To that end, let us end this pretence. You are no longer welcome here Aunt. I sincerely wish you well, as do I wish Cousin Neville all the best. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a ball to get ready for."

Emilia watched her aunt's face turn pink, then red, then a kind of purple. "You will regret this insult!" She hurried out.

Emilia raised her eyebrow at the empty room and then smiled warmly. "I think not."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The carriage bearing the Winterley family crest arrived on time. Emilia joined Cassandra along with Lord and Lady Winterley. Decked out in the latest and finest fashions of the season, the little party looked every bit the upper class nobility they were.

"Emilia, you do look stunning tonight!" remarked the Countess.

Emilia wore a gown the colour of the deepest sapphire. Her blue eyes were positively luminous as a result. The fitted bodice hugged her intimately and swirled out dreamily from her waist.

"Those dandies will not stand a chance," Cassandra said laughingly.

James looked at his sister. "You are indeed the last one who should comment Cassie. Every eye will be drawn to the pair of you tonight. You look beautiful my dear."

Cassandra, who adored clothes and fashion, had chosen a gown the colour of gold. It simply shimmered. And against her dark colouring, the dress was striking.

She nodded her head in acceptance of the compliment from her brother.

"I should take the pair of you across my knee though. Really Emilia, I would think you would know better than to be out so late in the morning. Anyone could have seen you. Anything could have happened!"

Cassandra and Emilia knew better than to argue. Instead, they bowed their heads graciously and took the scolding, knowing it wouldn't last long if they adopted this approach.

"Really my Lord, the night is not for unpleasantness. Shall we forget about his for now? I'm sure both Cassandra and Emilia have learnt their lessons."

Diana shot Cassandra a concealed wink. Her brother let it go and the lady's breathed a sigh of relief.

Once inside the stifling confines of Lady Chancellor's ballroom, the friends mingled as they were expected to. Emilia hated every minute, Cassandra revelled in it.

Soon enough, they huddled into a corner to look on in amusement at all the young fops, the season's hopeful young debutants and their hovering mothers, and dandies who were steadily arriving.

While elegantly fanning herself with her silk fan, Emilia remarked. "My God, Lord Stanford looks like a preening peacock!" Cassandra and Emilia giggled as the said gentleman made his way toward his party on the opposite side of the room. "What say you, Cassie? Would you marry a man like that?"

Choking on her laughter, Cassandra retorted, "Romantic that I am, even I have to draw the line at marrying a man who wears more powders and creams than I do!"

Smiling wryly while turning to look at her friend, Cassandra remarked sympathetically. "I know how it pains you to be here, Em, but you know Lady Chancellor would never have forgiven your absence. Only certain death would have been an acceptable excuse to stay home."

"It is not so bad. At least there is some amusement to be had," she smiled, still looking over at the conceited Lord Stanford.

Lowering her voice Emilia confessed, "By the way, I've put out some feelers regarding the mysterious Jonas Steerpike. Nothing yet. Hopefully one of our informants will have some news by the time we return home."

Cassandra nodded in approval. "Good. Any leads would be helpful in trying to solve these wretched murders." She lowered her tone even further. "Vamperic or not. I grow weary of all these dead ends."

"I know. But I fear we may need some help. This is getting out of hand."

"And all our usual informants are not talking, or just don't know anything. Perhaps I could ask…" Cassandra continued, unaware that their whispered conversation was being overheard.

Lady Elizabeth was making her way through the crowded ballroom toward her husband when she accidently dropped her reticule on her way down the grand staircase. Coming into society really was such a bore, and if it weren't for the sake of keeping up appearances and keeping their way of life a secret, she and Mick wouldn't even bother. Bending to retrieve her errant purse, Elizabeth picked up on a whispered conversation from two ladies standing in a corner far below.

"… _I've put out some feelers regarding the mysterious Jonas Steerpike." _

Intrigued, Elizabeth stayed crouched, pretending to check if anything had fallen out of her purse. _Jonas Steerpike_. She knew that name. Mick, Emmanuel and Jasper had been talking about their informant just this morning.

_How did these refined ladies know anything about him?_ Jonas was rather immoral, and not at all the sort of person refined women would know anything about. _Vampires?_ After listening for a few seconds more, Elizabeth made a snap decision.

There was more here than what met the eye. These women could land into some serious trouble if they pursued their plans. These murders weren't child's play.

Straightening, she spotted Lady Chancellor.

"If we get sufficient information, perhaps we can move in on this Jonas fellow tonight. Get him to give us some answers," Emilia told her friend as their whispered conversation continued.

"Ladies."

Cassie and Emilia wheeled around, both equally surprised at the intrusion. Lady Chancellor stood before them; gesturing to the most beautiful woman either of them had ever seen.

"My Dears, please allow me to introduce Lady Elizabeth St. John, Marchioness of Konstantin. Lady Elizabeth, these charming creatures are Lady Cassandra Greenwich and Lady Emilia Lockwood."

Cassandra spoke. "Lady Konstantin, a pleasure." She had heard about the beautiful Marchioness, but had never met, or even seen her.

Lady Chancellor withdrew discretely after the introductions were made.

"Elizabeth, please." Astonished, they goggled at the woman before them. She was beautiful. She had the palest, most flawless skin, hair as black as midnight and eyes equally dark. The woman smiled at them before stooping into the customary curtsey. Her reminder of etiquette spurned them both on to return the gesture.

Moving closer to them Elizabeth spoke in her soft, musical voice. "Forgive the intrusion, but I could not help overhear your conversation."

Noting Cassandra's wide-eyed surprise, she quickly continued. "I did not mean to eavesdrop, but you mentioned a name that's familiar to myself and my family."

Looking at the crowd gathering around them as everyone watched the dance floor, Elizabeth hastily continued. "I know something about Jonas Steerpike and if you're minded to listen, my husband and his associates may be able to help you."

Pulling a calling card from her reticule, Elizabeth deposited it into Cassandra's stunned hand. "We cannot talk here. Take my card, and call on me tomorrow, after sunset, if you are minded to do so. We can talk then." Without another word she glided off into the throng of people.

Cassandra and Emilia looked at each other. Emilia was the first to speak. "What just happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

Cassandra moved forward and watched the stunning woman weave her way to the opposite side of the room. Emilia followed her friend's gaze and watched the woman too.

Both saw her stop next to a tall, strikingly handsome man. He was tall, lean, had the darkest hair, and the whitest skin. He smiled when his wife joined him, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her temple. His teeth were straight and impossibly white. "Oh my."

"Cassie, I do believe I concur." Emilia swallowed slowly and looked at Cassandra. "It seems we have finally laid eyes on the elusive couple everyone is talking about. Behold, the Marquis and Marchioness of Konstantin."

"Em, I believe he is without a doubt the most beautiful man I have ever seen."

"Good thing he is married then. He might have challenged my plans to remain a spinster forever."

Cassandra looked at her friend and grinned. It was the closest Emilia would ever come to admitting she thought someone was attractive. Cassandra turned her attention from the striking couple and back to where they were standing. Looking around, it was really impossible to discern where Lady Konstantin could have stood in order to overhear their conversation.

"How could she have overheard our conversation?"

Emilia looked around as well. "No idea."

Both knew each other well enough to know they were equally intrigued.

"I take it we are going to be visiting tomorrow night?"

Cassandra nodded solemnly. Something didn't feel right. But they had no choice. Jonas Steerpike was their only lead. And the only person who seemed to know anything about him was the Lord and Lady of Konstantin.

Emilia scowled. "More socialising…"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As it turned out, George had managed to come up with exactly nothing about mysterious Jonas Steerpike. Whatever illusions Cassandra and Emilia had had about graciously declining the invitation from the Mistress of Konstantin House, they were shattered when George returned empty handed.

That night, Cassandra and Emilia set out to honour their engagement. The vast mansion rested on the outskirts of London, occupying hundreds of acres. The sheer size of the property was staggering.

Both women were used to wealth, but still couldn't help but be suitably impressed. Cassandra and Emilia never paid any attention to the rumour mills. However, it was impossible not to hear the gossips speculate about the wealth and status of the Marquis of Konstantin. Now with the proof before them, they were both a little awed.

What both women knew with unwavering certainty was that an invitation to Konstantin House was hardly ever issued, and therefore all the more sought after.

_Yet here we are, without even trying_, Cassandra thought.

The coach came to a halt before the imposing home. It was regal and elegant. Being as dark as it was already, they couldn't see much of the grounds. But lights burnt brightly in all the windows, and there seemed to be hundreds of them!

As they alighted, footmen were on hand to help them down and led the way into the house. Their coats were taken and they were ushered into a large parlour.

Making sure they were both comfortably seated on twin couches, the footmen retreated. "My Lady Konstantin will be with you shortly."

The huge doors to the parlour were closed and the friends turned to one another and both breathed out. It sounded loud in the silence of the room. Like it echoed somehow.

"This house is…" Emilia began, but words seemed to fail her.

"Yes, it is." Cassandra agreed, understanding exactly what her friend couldn't say.

The house was simultaneously light and dark. Large, heavy drapes hung from the massive windows, as if to defy the existence of the sun. And yet at the same time, fresh, colourful flowers were displayed everywhere in beautiful porcelain vases.

Concerning the house, the little they had seen had been of an intricately carved, winding staircase which seemed to snake into forever. Plush, deeply scarlet carpeting covered the stairs.

The paintings on the walls were interesting as well. They depicted warriors at battle, beautiful landscapes, most at dusk or moonlit nights, and others were portraits of equally fair-faced ancestors. Busks and sculptures were also tastefully displayed.

"This place is altogether disturbing… and yet, so eerily beautiful at the same time." Emilia shook her head as if to clear it.

Cassandra nodded her head in agreement. The house was stunning. But underneath it all, it conjured in her a feeling she couldn't quite identify.

The parlour doors swung open once more and the friends rose in unison. Elizabeth St. John entered.

"Lady Elizabeth," both friends uttered simultaneously.

Any thoughts both women had of their memories having exaggerated her beauty was immediately dispelled. She was more beautiful than either remembered – if that was even possible.

Elizabeth rushed forward gracefully and extended her hands in greeting to first Cassandra and then Emilia, welcoming both warmly. Despite the circumstances, the friends found themselves charmed. There was something infinitely likeable about the beautiful woman and she set them both at ease quite quickly.

"Just, Elizabeth, please. Do sit, make yourselves at home. My husband will be down shortly. May I offer you some refreshment?" Without waiting for their reply, a servant was already wheeling in a try laden with what smelt like an aromatic tea and pastries.

Busying herself by pouring tea, Elizabeth explained, "I know you are both anxious to receive some answers and I don't doubt that you must be somewhat wary of me and my motives. But please, I hope you can accept my word when I say that we mean you no harm, and only want to assist in whatever way we can." Her sincerity rang true to both Cassandra and Emilia.

_Well, whatever is to come, she seems rather genuine_, thought Emilia.

Emilia was about to get onto the topic of their visit when the opening of the parlour door signalled an arrival - three, in fact. The Marquis walked in first followed by two other gentlemen although, temporarily, he was all Cassandra and Emilia could focus on. Like his wife, his looks were no mere exaggeration of the mind. It was real. He was indeed a strikingly good-looking man.

Rising to move to her husband's side, Elizabeth touched his arm in manner that spoke volumes of the relationship between the husband and wife. The look the Marquis gave her in return conveyed the same. Clearly this had been a love match.

"My Lord, please allow me to introduce my new acquaintances. These are the ladies I told you about. Lady Cassandra Greenwich and Lady Emilia Lockwood, my husband, Lord Michael St. John."

"Ladies, charmed." Moving forward, the Marquis gallantly took each of their hands and brushed a chaste kiss across their knuckles. Up close, his looks were even more impressive.

Elizabeth continued. "And may I also introduce my brother, Lord Jasper Hale, Earl of Pembrooke, and a very close family friend, His Grace, Emmanuel Moire, Duke of Castlereagh."

Cassandra looked first at Elizabeth's brother. Like his sister and her husband, he was strikingly good looking. _Good Lord, are all her relations this handsome? _Cassandra extended her hand and found it chastely kissed again.

And then her gaze fell on the final member of the party. A Duke, Elizabeth had said. He was young. Perhaps thirty. And for just a minute, when their eyes met across the room, Cassandra felt the breath knocked out of her. He was… _dazzling_.

His head was covered with dark hair, just long enough to begin curling. His skin, darker than what was considered refined and fashionable, spoke to some foreign ancestry. _Emmanuel_ _Moire_. It sounded French.

As the gentleman made his way towards her, Cassandra felt her cheeks bloom with heat. And that made her even more uncomfortable. _What is the matter with me?_ Dressed formally in black dinner attire, he looked sophisticated and elegant, and yet there was an air of mystery … even danger clouding his aura.

For the third time, Cassandra extended her hand and felt her fingers grasped in a cool, firm hand. Tingles radiated from the tips of her fingers, travelled to the base of her neck, and then all the way down her spine. His eyes, unwavering in their intensity, searched hers, never breaking contact. They were the bluest pools of liquid, simply mesmerising. His lips descended, their eyes held. Gently, he grazed the back of her hand with his lips, while simultaneously and very softly, stroking the inside of her palm with his index finger. "My Lady."

His voice was deep and dark. Cassandra's eyes widened for a second before she regained her composure. "Your Grace."

Emilia was just as enraptured. But not by the Duke. Instead by Elizabeth's brother, Lord Jasper Hale. She accepted the greeting from the Duke and cast her eyes downward. Her stomach was still churning from the kiss Lord Hale had bestowed upon her hand.

Unable to help herself, Emilia looked up through her lashes and snuck a covert glance at the gentleman now elegantly resting an arm against the fireplace across the room. Tall and slim, he too wore formal dinner attire. His cravat, although not undone, was messy, as if he had tugged at its confines a number of times, in an attempt to be free of its constriction.

Quite scandalously, Emilia checked that no one detected her roving glance. When she was assured no one paid her any attention, she allowed herself another look. Jasper Hale had a full head of thick, curling, dark blonde hair, which was entirely unfashionable, and yet it suited him perfectly. Although the base was blonde, his hair was streaked with lighter tones, as if he spent a lot of time in the sun. Emilia bit her lip in confusion. That was in direct contradiction to his complexion. _Surely, with such pale skin, he did not spend much time out of doors?_

Suddenly, the object of her intense scrutiny met her gaze. Eyes the colour of cocoa, rich and dark stared back at her. Lord Hale lifted an eyebrow enquiringly. Emilia immediately looked away, but not before her cheeks flamed a bright crimson. Risking one final look, Lord Hale was staring at her intently. She gritted her teeth. _Did he mean to be so rude? Staring was so impolite!_

Granted she had been staring at him as well, _but he had not known!_ And he was still looking! Emilia stiffened her spine and casually looked his way again. The man was smiling! _Insufferable! _And yet despite his impolite manners, her heart was tripping over itself.

"Beth, have you said anything to the Ladies regarding your invitation this evening?" asked the Marquis once everyone had made themselves comfortable once more.

Elizabeth, seated beside her husband, smiled. "I thought I would leave that to you, my Dear."

He turned his attentions to the two women. "My wife tells me you seem to have some interest in a man called Jonas Steerpike?"

Cassandra answered. "We do, my Lord. He might have some information that might be valuable… to some friends."

"May we enquire as to the nature of this information?" The question came from Lord Moire. Those piercing eyes made butterflies take flight in her belly.

"At present, I would prefer to hear how you may help in answering our questions, Your Grace. The invitation did come from your side."

The three men shared a look before the Duke nodded. Lord Hale spoke.

"Jonas Steerpike works for us, Lady Cassandra. You might say he is something of an informant. Therefore, if there is anything you particularly wish to know, it would be safe to say, we would be able to answer your questions."

Cassandra and Emilia shared a look of surprise. Emilia spoke. "My Lord, Jonas Steerpike works for you? All of you?"

The corner of Jasper's mouth turned up a little. He seemed to be amused. "Indeed, Lady Emilia."

Emilia, seeing his amusement narrowed her eyes with suspicion.

Cassandra watched the exchange with interest. "Lord Hale," she interjected. "We have reason to believe that Mr. Steerpike was involved with a murder which took place a few nights ago. The body was recovered near the London sewers. According to the autopsy report, the victim was killed in the very same manner as four prior victims. We would like the opportunity to ask Mr. Steerpike a few pertinent questions."

"Lady Cassandra, may I ask why you and your friend here, two distinguished ladies, would have any interest in these murders? This is hardly the sort of thing that women are generally concerned with. That aside, the victims are all unremarkable unfortunates and so you couldn't have known them personally."

"It's a complicated and… private matter."

"My Lady, I'm sure you can understand and appreciate that as an informant, Mr. Steerpike's position and identity as such needs to be fiercely protected if he is to remain useful. Without solid reasons as to your interest, I am afraid we cannot tell you more than we already have. You also realise that this isn't a game. People are being killed and this isn't something that … just anyone should be getting involved in. It's dangerous."

Cassandra chose to deliberately ignore the insinuation that she and Emilia were just helpless females. She could understand Lord Hale's logic, but they couldn't tell him the truth. "Then we seem to be at an impasse, My Lord, as your reasons for employing the services of an informant, one who was seen at the last murder scene is something that Emilia and I cannot comprehend either."

Unexpectedly there was a knock at the door. Lady Konstantin rose and engaged in a hushed conversation with the butler before turning back to the room and exchanging a mysterious glance with her husband that had him rising immediately. The other two gentlemen seemed to be on alert as well.

"My dear Cassandra and Emilia, you will have to accept my apologies. Something urgent requires our attention."

Emilia stood instinctively. "I hope it is nothing serious?"

Elizabeth smiled kindly. "Hopefully not. We must beg your pardon and excuse ourselves."

"Of course. We shall leave at once."

Elizabeth nodded and seemed to be in a rush now.

"Go prepare, Beth. I will escort the ladies out." Lord Moire ushered them into the entrance hall and outside to their waiting carriage.

"My Lord." Emilia passed Lord Hale and curtseyed stiffly. The gentleman bowed swiftly in return and sent her an altogether roguish grin. "Lady Emilia."

Lord Moire handed Cassandra inside the carriage. "May we meet again, my Lady." A teasing smile played at his lips. Cassandra, too overwhelmed by those spellbinding eyes, couldn't utter anything in response.

From inside the carriage Emilia glanced past Lord Moire to the man standing in the doorway. Catching her gaze Lord Hale gave her a final mocking bow, a smirk clearly evident.

Emilia's cheeks bloomed with colour. _Well now! Smirking, indeed! How dare he?_

Then, they were en route home.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Well, I would certainly not call this evening a complete waste," said Emilia.

Cassandra looked over at her friend. "Neither would I. If it had not been for the interruption, we might have more answers. As things stand, we now know Steerpike was an informant, and working with our three mysterious gentlemen."

"Mysterious indeed. What do you suppose could have been so important that we were ushered out so quickly? I will tell you this much, whatever it was, they were all in on it." Emilia looked thoughtful.

"Everything about them seemed … strange. There was nothing out of place, perfect civility… I sensed no danger to our persons … and yet… there was something odd about the lot of them."

"Like they were all in on a secret," Emilia concurred and then added offhandedly. "So what do you make of Lord Hale?" At Cassandra's sideways glance, she added hastily. "And Lord Moire, of course."

Smiling to herself at Emilia's evident embarrassment, Cassandra left her friend, _for now_. "Well, they are both such handsome men, are they not?" _Almost unreasonably so_, she added to herself. "But there is this cloud of secrecy and intrigue surrounding them. Perhaps we aught to get George to get some information about them? Maybe that would answer some questions. Gentlemen and Jonas Steerpike. Something is at odds."

"Yes," Emilia agreed almost too quickly.

The rest of the journey to Emilia's house was completed in silence, each woman wrapped up in her own separate thoughts.

Upon their arrival, a servant rushed out. "Lady Emilia, a note for you, just arrived this past hour."

Emilia scanned the note as she alighted from the carriage and then passed it to Cassandra, speaking quickly, worry evident in her voice.

"It is from John. There will be no rest for us tonight, Cassie. We need to head to the docks. Another possible murder."

Cassandra nodded. "I will meet you back here in thirty minutes."

Across town an unmarked carriage was speeding toward the London dockyard. Inside, four gentlemen and a lady were having a serious discussion.

"There is more to those two women than what meets the eye. They know something they are not telling us," Emmanuel said to his attentive audience.

"You could hardly expect them to confess to perfect strangers," Elizabeth reminded him chidingly. "Besides, we were not very forthcoming either."

Grasping his wife's hand and kissing her fingers gently, Mick laughed. "Always defending your sex, my love. For all we know they could be up to their eyeballs in trouble."

"With a capital T," Jasper added mockingly.

Elizabeth squeezed her husband's fingers while turning her attention to her sibling. "Brother, since when have you shied away from trouble? Especially when presented in such pretty packages?"

Both Jasper and Emmanuel snorted, but not without Elizabeth noticing that neither of them objected to her statement.

Mick brought the conversation back to the relevant. "I agree with Emmanuel. And my wife," Mick added when Elizabeth turned her glare onto him. "They could be in danger if they poke around in the wrong holes. I think we need to find out who they are and what possible connections or interest they could have in these murders. _Before_ one or both of them gets hurt."

"My men will see to it first thing in the morning." Count on Emmanuel to enjoy digging up dirt.

Jasper continued. "Thank heavens they know nothing of the information we received before their departure this evening. Another murder, so close on the heels of the last one? The culprit has developed a taste for blood. It would explain the frenzy. We need to find the killer before he or she exposes us all."

Emmanuel raised an eyebrow. "Us all?"

"Ah! My apologies, Castlereagh. I keep forgetting you're not one of us."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Means I'm just as pretty."

Jasper and Mick smiled. Elizabeth laughed and then sobered. "But Jasper's right. I am becoming decidedly uncomfortable. Who knows how long we have until someone realises what's responsible for these killings?"

"Emphasis on what," Mick agreed. A quick glance outside indicated they were nearing the docks. "Be careful, everyone. Let's look around, get whatever information we can. If we get separated, we meet back at Konstantin House… preferably before dawn."

He got nods of approval from his friend and brother-in-law.

Looking at his wife he added, "I know you're no delicate flower, my love, but humour me and stay close."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but agreed.

As silent as a whisper the party of four alighted from their carriage and disappeared into the night.

A few minutes later, another unmarked carriage drew silently to a halt. Cassandra and Emilia moved quickly. "We will get you at the rendezvous point, George."

"My Lady." He nodded and moved off.

Emilia signalled to Cassandra and the duo moved stealthily between the numerous small outbuildings, moving closer the heart of the dry-dock. It was silent about, not a sound.

The two came to halt. "Nothing. Not a sound," Emilia whispered.

Cassandra nodded, concerned. That wasn't good.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a loud crash. The ladies took off instantly, following the sound.

As Cassandra turned the corner, she crouched low. The commotion came from an open ship repair yard. There were no ships in for repair, and therefore the large area was desolate. The area was uncommonly well lit. Cassandra frowned. _What is going on here?_

Emilia was having similar thoughts, as they both moved cautiously closer to the centre of the yard. Something was definitely amiss. Stopping a few yards from the centre of the yard, they watched as a man came stumbling from the northern side of the yard and staggered to a halt, swayed slightly before crumbling to the ground. Footsteps were heard, and four cloaked figures appeared, and then converged on the man. He seemed to be bleeding profusely; the blood shimmered in the inky darkness where the light caught it.

They were talking rapidly, and Emilia and Cassandra strained to catch their words.

"Do it! You have to. Kill him."

The group parted slightly and Emilia was able to see one of the party leaning low over the maimed victim. The man was twitching uncontrollably, guttural gargling sounds emerging from his throat, as the life drained out of him.

Emilia and Cassandra looked at each other, their thoughts running parallel to one another.

Emilia nodded. "I will take the two on the left."

They unfurled from their crouching positions and leapt into the open clearing. Surprise was on their side. The three-cloaked figures turned to determine where the sound was coming from. But that wasn't what had Emilia enthralled.

In the centre, the cloaked figure who had been hunched over the victim lifted his head. The hook slipped back and revealed the demonic face of an angel.

For a minute, Emilia was routed to the same spot. Before her, the man she had met, been alluringly attracted to earlier that evening, Lord Jasper Hale, was the person crouched over the victim, whose neck was now severed from his body. That, however, was not the most shocking thing.

His face, pale as ever, glinted in the moonlight. But his eyes, they were black pools of nothing. Dead and completely emotionless. His mouth, sneering and gaping, with what could only be described as protruding fangs, stared eerily back at her.

Emilia snapped back and looked at the rest of the group. Recognition was instant. "Oh my God," she whispered.

Cassandra made the same connections instantly. Her eyes sought out the gentleman she knew was among the party. As she suspected, those blue eyes sought and found hers as he pushed back his cloak.

Cassandra and Emilia didn't need any more words. They attacked.

"Bloody hell! Ladies, please-" Emilia didn't allow Jasper to get another word out. Taken by surprise, he didn't block the hit when it came. Emilia spun in a circle, and raised her right leg in a wide powerful arc, knocking Jasper back and away from the victim.

Grasping her pistol, she swirled and knocked the next person against the head with the butt. In surprise she saw it was Elizabeth. The other woman didn't even flinch.

"What are you?!" she shouted.

Cassandra on the other hand had her hands full. Lord Moire was not taken by surprise. Swinging her arm, she aimed for his midsection. He blocked it and shouted. "Dammit, listen to me. We are not your enemies!"

"Tell that to the gentleman you and your friends just killed!"

Cassandra changed direction swiftly, and crouched low, and aimed a kick to his shin. Emmanuel jumped back nimbly and caught Cassandra's right hand, spinning her around, and reeling her in, pulling her back against his heaving chest. Putting his lips close to her ear, he whispered urgently.

"Listen to me, woman! You have this all wrong. There is danger here. And every minute that passes, the killers escape." He shook her when she tried to kick free. "Listen God dammit or I swear I will break your little neck myself!"

"Like the dead man on the ground?" Cassandra struggled, but he had held her firmly.

On the other side of the yard, Mick had Emilia immobilised as well.

"What are you people?!" Emilia hissed.

Jasper strolled up, but steered well clear of her, grimacing as he shook his head. "I could ask you the same thing, Madam"

"Don't speak to me you… you… you fiend!"

Jasper chuckled. "I have been called many a thing, but fiend… I like."

"Emilia, Cassandra. Please! Listen to me. This is not the time or the place," Elizabeth begged. "Please. Trust me. We are not who you think."

"The bite marks in the neck. It all makes sense now." Cassandra looked at Jasper. "You… you…"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I promise you. It is not what it seems. Please-"

"Beth," Jasper said urgently. "They are coming."

Elizabeth looked to her husband and Emmanuel. "Let them go."

Instantly, they let the woman go. Cassandra grabbed for the blade at her waist, Emilia for her pistol. They both heard the sounds of footsteps rushing closer.

"Please, listen." Elizabeth begged.

"Oh, bugger that, Beth." Emmanuel said, with urgency and supreme irritation. "Now listen here you two, there is more going on here than your frail sensibilities can handle." Cassandra snorted but he ignored her. "Now, you can both stand here and argue with us, in which case we will have to harm you, should you get in our way, or you can leave and we can discuss this later."

"Too late for the leaving part." Jasper shouted as a man jumped him, and was immediately flung ten feet.

The rest of the party mobilised. Elizabeth swung her leg in a graceful sweep and the two men who had attacked her landed in a heap at her feet.

The friends didn't know what the hell was going on, but they had no choice but to trust the family of strangers.

Behind her, Jasper had four men crowd him. The two at his back wasn't paying attention and Emilia quickly took care of them. Each would have a mighty bump on the back of their heads when they eventually came too.

For a moment, Jasper and Emilia's eyes met. The dark bleakness had long left his. Instead, the Jasper she had met a few hours before stood a few feet from her. He winked at her roguishly before another wave of men approached. With Emilia at his back, they went to work.

Cassandra, pinned to the ground by a man, struggled to get to her dagger lying a few inches out of reach. All of a sudden, the man went limp on top of her. She didn't waste a second, springing out from under him.

He had a knife in his back. Emmanuel, who had thrown the blade with deadly precision, nodded in her direction. Cassandra acknowledged him with a brisk nod in return.

The combat continued. Jasper and Emilia fought to the north, Emmanuel and Cassandra to the west, Mick and Elizabeth to the east. Soon the group were separated. Before losing a visual, Mick shouted to his friends.

"Remember, before dawn!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Cassandra breathed in deeply and slumped against a crate. "My God! Who are you people and why in heavens does it seem like the entire underworld is after you?!"

Emmanuel ignored her question, patrolling the perimeter of their little sanctuary. Seeing no other men, he looked toward Cassandra. "I think that is it. I do not think there are any more coming." He checked his pistol. "We need to get back to Konstantin House."

"That is it? No explanation? Nothing?"

Emmanuel stared and the woman slumped against the crated wall. Her hair was in complete disarray. The neat braid had long since come undone, and wispy auburn swirls framed her face. She wore men's black breeches and a black silk shirt. The cloak she had been wearing, lay at her feet. For the moment, she seemed to tired to care about the fact that almost every curve of her body was visible.

Brave, courageous and extraordinarily beautiful, even with blood and sweat covering her. "You fought well, Lady Cassandra. Exceptionally well."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Touché, Your Grace. I take it we head back to Konstantin House and we all spill our guts? Metaphorically speaking, of course."

Emmanuel chucked. "Very perceptive. And, I would hope you would call me Emmanuel. I think after the night we have had, we are past the formalities?"

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "I am not at all sure I can trust you yet, Your Grace. Until then, I think the formalities will remain firmly in place."

Emmanuel laughed, and the sound did something strange to her insides. "As you wish, my Lady." He inclined his head. "And although I would love to continue this rather interesting conversation, we need to get going." He looked at the sky and dawn was fast approaching. He offered her his hand. "Shall we?"

Cassandra eyed his hand, then his face. Morning shadow covered his cheeks, in raspy contrast to the dark, thick and extraordinarily long eye lashes framing his cobalt eyes. He was dangerous. And she was in danger just being around him. But she cast that aside and took his hand anyway. He stared at their linked hands for a second before tightening his grasp on hers.

"Can you walk? Or do you want me to carry you?"

Cassandra snorted in the way Emilia usually did. Another chuckle from the Duke before, hands linked, they sprinted from their resting place, making their way to the rendezvous.

In the north, Jasper, slumped on the ground, cursed. "Dammit! Dammit!"

Emilia turned to look at him. He was bleeding profusely from his side. She approached him cautiously, and then halted.

He looked at her and said sarcastically. "Scared?"

Emilia didn't answer.

"Well you bloody well should be."

"You are a vampire, aren't you?"

He didn't respond.

"My God, you are!" Emilia rushed forward and knelt beside him. She touched his face gingerly, her excitement barely contained. "I have heard your kind existed, but I have never met one!"

Jasper shrugged off her touch. "The museum is closed, Madam. And I am no exhibition," he growled irritably.

Emilia rocked back on her heels. "I am sorry. I did not mean to offend. But you are… you are fascinating."

Jasper just grunted in response.

Emilia looked at his side. He had his hand pressed to the wound. He was truly bleeding excessively. She put her hand over his, and pressed. "We have got to get to safety. There might still be men about."

At her touch, he flinched. Emilia looked at him. Their faces were so close. His pale and perfect, hers sweaty and caked with dirt. She breathed out quickly.

"Your heartbeat increases, my Lady."

Emilia turned pink. "Blood does that to me. Makes me queasy."

Jasper grinned. "How fascinating. You fight like a warrior and yet blood makes your heart race?"

Emilia swallowed nervously. "Correct, Sir. You should see me with rodents."

"I do not… frighten you, Madam?" he asked suddenly.

Emilia looked at him in surprise. She searched his eyes. They were blank. "Honestly… I do not know."

_Honest_, he thought. Something stirred in his chest. Something foreign, and entirely unwelcome.

He summoned his strength, and attempted to stand. Emilia stepped back. When she saw him sway, she moved forward and helped steady him.

"Dammit, dammit!" he cursed again. "Dawn is breaking. I need to get indoors, and soon."

Emilia looked around. They weren't far from where George was supposed to collect them. "Cassie's driver is waiting near here. Do you think you can make it till there?"

"I do not seem to have a choice, my Lady. Lead the way." He cursed again. "If there are any more men out there, I will not be much help." It took a lot out of him to admit that.

Emilia hid a small smile. "Never fear Lord Hale, I will protect you."

Jasper tried to walk on his own, but he had lost too much blood. _Good God, I'm supposed to be a vampire and here I am needing the help of some snip of a woman!_ His pride was more than a little stung.

With Emilia's arm around him, they headed towards where the carriage waited.

At Konstantin House, Elizabeth St. John paced. "Where is he? He should be here by now. I know Jasper knows better than to take risks, especially with dawn approaching."

Cassandra was also pacing. Everyone else had made it back to the mansion, but Emilia and Jasper were still missing. Cassie walked over to the windows, which were covered with the thick, dark drapes, and moved it aside just a small bit. A bright shaft of light filtered through. _The sun had risen._ She closed it immediately and turned to face the room.

Elizabeth, having seen the light, turned into her husband's arms. Emmanuel was quiet as he sat, whiskey in hand.

Mick stiffened and his wife looked up at him. "What? What is it?"

"Listen."

Cassandra didn't hear a thing. She looked at Emmanuel. He shook his head in the negative. He hadn't heard anything either, but didn't seem surprised that the couple seemed to.

"A carriage!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "A carriage approaches!"

Emmanuel leapt up. "I'll go. The sun is out, and it is too dangerous for the two of you. Lady Cassandra, your assistance?"

Cassandra was at his side instantly.

"Jasper will instruct the driver to come around the back. There is an enclosed alcove, built for this very reason. Should they need to be escorted indoors during the day, then they could use this entrance."

Cassandra didn't say anything. Her mind was working at a mile a minute. It seemed like the St. John's and Jasper were vampires. Cassandra swallowed. Just thinking it sent chills up and down her arms. But Lord Moire was human.

As they approached the alcove, Cassandra saw Emilia alight. She rushed forward. "Em! Oh my God! I was so worried."

Emilia embraced her friend quickly before turning to Emmanuel. "He has lost a lot of blood. I do not think he can walk."

"George." Cassandra looked at her driver. He was already moving to assist Lord Moire.

When Emmanuel and George managed to get Jasper out of the carriage, Cassandra gasped. He was whiter than a ghost. Limp and pasty. His skin looked translucent.

Emmanuel had him around the waist on the left, George on the right. "Cassandra," Emmanuel said urgently. "Blood. He needs blood. Let Beth know."

Cassandra nodded and hurried back inside. But it wasn't necessary. Elizabeth had been standing close by, and had heard the instruction. "My God! Is he alright?"

Cassandra didn't know what to say. "He seems really weak. He needs blood." _My God, did I just say that?_

Elizabeth turned to a servant and rattled off a few instructions. "Please get him to his room Emmanuel."

Knowing the way, the Duke, with George's assistance carried the limp vampire up the stairs, the ladies following.

Emilia didn't take time to study the décor. She was focused on the man being carried. He looked dead. Well, she supposed technically he was dead already.

They had made it but a few yards in the docks before he could hardly walk. It had taken all her strength to get him to the carriage. At that point, the sun had already begun to rise and he had begun moaning. Emilia had taken off her cloak and covered him. She had never been that happy to see George in her life. They barely made it into the carriage before the sun had completely broken over the horizon.

On the ride to the mansion, he had whispered feverishly, "Blood. I need blood."

Emilia, hands pressed to his side in an attempt to stall any more blood loss, had tried to comfort him as best she could. "A little while longer, my Lord."

Soon enough, they reached a chamber and turned into it.

It was huge. Dark as night, she immediately went over and lit some candles. But servants were already fussing about. Elizabeth rushed over to her brother as soon as he was deposited onto the bed. A tray with a large jug of blood was brought forward.

Emilia took Cassandra's hand and turned to leave. The scene was too intimate, and she didn't feel it was appropriate for them to be there. Emmanuel followed them out.

"Shall we wait in the parlour?"

Cassandra put her arm around her friend, and nodded.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Almost an hour later, Elizabeth entered the parlour. She was wiping her hands on a blood stained cloth.

Cassandra and Emilia stood up and waited. "He is resting. The blood is working. He needs rest and darkness right now."

Emilia clutched her midsection in relief and sunk back into the chair.

Elizabeth rushed over to her. Kneeling at her side, she took her hands.

"Thank you for helping my brother. Without you, he would have died today."

Emilia just nodded. She didn't know what to say. In fact, she was entirely overwhelmed.

"I think its best we leave. You all need rest, as do we," said Cassandra sensibly.

"You have many questions," Mick stated.

Cassandra looked over at Emmanuel, and then back at Mick. "And they can wait. Till tonight at least. I think we all could use some rest, and much needed perspective."

"I'll have your carriage brought around." Emmanuel left the room.

Elizabeth nodded. "Please, come at dusk." Looking at Emilia. "Thank you, again."

Emilia hugged Elizabeth instinctively before she and Cassandra walked out to the carriage. She helped Emilia in before turning to Emmanuel.

"Will he be alright?"

"He is strong and heals fast. He will be fine."

Cassandra had a million other questions milling and swirling around in her mind. Emmanuel took her hand, squeezed it gently and then lifted it to his lips. "Get some rest, Cassandra."

He said her name and her knees turned to jelly. She nodded and allowed him to help her into the carriage. "You too, Your Grace."

Cassandra and Emilia went home, bathed and went straight to bed. It was well past lunchtime when Emilia awoke. She lay for a minute and pondered everything that had happened the previous night, and the day before.

_Vampires, they were vampires_. He_ was a vampire._

Her maid entered, effectively ending her musings. "My Lady, I am so glad to see you are awake. Would you like me to bring up your lunch?"

"Thank you Alice. But no. I will dress and take lunch over at Winterley Court. Would you have Charles send Cassie a note, so she knows to expect me?"

"Yes, my Lady. I laid out your clothing."

"Thank you, Alice."

Cassandra was reading the morning paper, in the afternoon, when Emilia walked in. The murder had been reported. Cause of death was similar to the previous murders. _Were the Konstantin's involved in all of those as well? _

Cassandra looked up from her musings. "Em! You're looking much better!"

"You mean, after my brush with death?" Emilia frowned. "Technically Lord Hale is already dead, so it was quite a literal brush."

Cassandra bit her lip. "It should strike me as unusual that our reaction to discovering that recent acquaintances are vampire's is rather… well… normal, but it does not."

"Cassie, what could shock us, honestly? My cousin Neville disgusts me more than the walking dead."

"True that. Neville is rather disgusting." Cassandra shuddered.

"And to think, I could right now have been a day closer to becoming the Countess of Wheton.

Cassandra's eyes bulged. "_What_?!"

Emilia looked over at Cassandra casually. "Oh, did I forget to mention Cousin Neville proposed?"

Cassandra started to giggle, and when giggles were not enough, she started to shake with mirth and her eyes started to tear.

"Good God, Cassie, it isn't _that_ funny!"

"I am sorry, but Neville is… well, he is like a pig, Em."

"A bulbous, stupid one at that! But all the blame cannot be his. He was raised by Aunt Dorothea. I almost feel sorry for him. Now no more of this talk! It is quite depressing. You know I am determined to be a spinster, aunt only to your wonderful offspring. How dare Neville think he was doing me a great honour?"

"So you are still determined never to marry?"

"Yes, of course. Why ever would I change my mind?"

"Oh, I do not know," said Cassandra demurely. "Perhaps it has something to do with the way you and Lord Hale were sparking last night?"

It was Emilia's turn to gawk. "Excuse me? I must confess that I have not the slightest idea as to what you are referring to."

Cassandra held up her hands in surrender. "Not another word from me then."

Emilia turned to her friend, cheeks red. "And you are a fine one to talk, Cassie. It seemed Lord Moire held more than a little of your attention."

Cassandra started to deny it, and then changed her mind. It wasn't in her nature to be coy anyway. "Oh, Em, he is beautiful, is he not?"

"Cassie!"

"Oh, I am not saying anything happened. In fact, nothing has. But I can look to like can I not?"

Emilia whipped out her fan and started fanning her cheeks. "He could be a murderer, you know. They could all be."

"You do not believe that?"

Emilia lowered her fan. "No. I do not know why I trust them, but I do."

Cassandra just smiled. "Shall we go in and have our late lunch, Em?"

"Delightful."

At dusk, Cassandra and Emilia were on their way to Konstantin House – again.

"Is this is only house in the neighbourhood we will be visiting with any regularity?"

"We are already the envy of the ton, I am sure, Em." Cassandra took a minute before saying. "And may I add that you are looking particularly lovely tonight."

Emilia looked at her friend, cheeks pinking. "As do you."

Both ladies failed to mention to the other that it had taken each of them twice as long as it usually did to dress for this meeting. Cassandra had chosen a gown of the lightest mint green. With her auburn tresses, and brown eyes, she looked like a beautiful meadow in the midst of summertime. Fresh and gay.

Emilia in contrast, wore yellow. A nice contradiction she thought, considering all but one of their acquaintances could not enjoy the sun.

This time when they arrived at Konstantin House the ladies were not shown to the parlour they were now familiar with. Instead, they were shown to a lounge of sorts, with large, comfortable leather chairs, set in a circle. In the centre, a low table sat, books scattered haphazardly. The room was decidedly masculine, and was reminiscent of a library and men's study combined.

There were flowers and scatter cushions to soften the effect, but overall, the room ran more to a man's taste, and therefore must be the private rooms of the Lord of the house. In the grate, a roaring fire raged, and made the room seem inviting and comfortable.

Emilia and Cassandra sat down just as Elizabeth and Mick entered.

"Cassandra, Emilia, welcome. I hope you do not mind too much, but I chose this room for our meeting. It's more comfortable than the parlour, and is usually used by my husband, Jasper and Emmanuel when there is business to be discussed."

"Not at all, Elizabeth," said Emilia. "And how is Lord Jasper?" Emilia didn't know why, but she felt self conscious asking.

"Quite well, my Lady."

Emilia swung around. From the opposite side of the room, another door had opened and Jasper was walking towards the party at the centre of the room. Looking at him, one could not tell he had been maimed so grievously just a few hours ago.

"My Lord. You look… its remarkable really."

Jasper grinned that special roguish smile Emilia had come to recognise. "Yes well, underneath all this clothes is another story entirely."

Emilia scowled, but couldn't hide the heat clawing into her face.

"Jasper! Do not tease so," chided Elizabeth.

He tried his best to look contrite, but instead looked only more amused at Emilia's discomfort. "My apologies, Lady Emilia. I sometimes… forget myself." He bowed mockingly.

Emmanuel had entered the room silently at this point. Although he hadn't made a sound, Cassandra could feel his presence. She turned in his direction. When their eyes met, her knees wobbled just a little, but she smiled, and then curtseyed. "Your Grace."

"Right, we are all here. Would everyone like to take a seat?" With the comfortable chairs arranged in a circle, Elizabeth sat next to her husband, with Jasper seated next to his sister. Emilia, with no other choice, unless she wanted to be rude, sat in the armchair next to Lord Hale. Cassandra sat next to her friend, with Lord Moire taking the final seat.

"Now ladies," started Mick. "If you would forgive my complete bluntness, who are you? And how did you come to be at the dockyard last night?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Before we begin, my Lord, do we have your word that all parties will be honest and open about their involvement in this matter? And that everything we divulge here, remains here?"

"That goes without saying, Cassandra," said Emmanuel.

"Right then." She looked at Emilia who nodded. "When Em and I turned eighteen, we were told, by my parents, who were still alive at the time, that we had been chosen as guardians. It is a long line of women, from my family and Emilia's, two chosen from every generation. It is the reason Em and I became close, the reasons our families have always been close. It was destined.

From that point on, we were trained in combat – sword, blade, pistols, more rudimentary weapons like bows and arrows too. Our calling was to help where help was needed. In the years that passed, we have dealt with everything from spirits to the most evil murderers.

However, the last few weeks have been the most challenging in our limited years. No clues, no witnesses, nothing. Just victims, puncture wounds in the neck, drained of their blood. We had begun to suspect… vampires."

Cassandra looked at Elizabeth and she smiled encouragingly. "Although we have read book upon book on the subject, we have never encountered any, never really believed in their existence… till now. When you found us the other night, we were working from a tip from one of our sources. When we saw you at the dockyard, we assumed you had something to do with the murders. At this point, we still do not know how you are all involved…" she trailed off.

"Remarkable," said Elizabeth, looking to her husband.

"I have heard of the Guardians, but like you thought of our kind, I thought it mere legend," said Mick.

"Well, my neck says otherwise," said Jasper, rubbing the spot where Emilia had hit him with the butt of her pistol.

"Surely it cannot still hurt at this point, Lord Hale?" asked Emilia, exasperated. "Your ability to heal is remarkable."

"My Lady, is that your idea of an apology?"

"I was not offering one, My Lord. You have yet to explain why you were crouched over that man, for all intents and purposes, feeding off him?"

"Bloody hell, I was not feeding off him!" Jasper snapped. "I was putting the poor sod out of his misery."

"Excuse me?"

"Jasper," said Emmanuel. "I think we ought to start at the beginning?"

Jasper and Emilia shared another look. "By all means, Castlereagh. Oblige us. You know this story as well as we do."

"As you both know by now, Mick, Jasper and Lady Elizabeth here…" he hesitated a split second, "are vampires. Their secret is a closely guarded one, and their anonymity, and ability to blend in with society is vital to maintaining their cover.

Vampires live among all of us. Most have adapted to the current ways of society, and for that reason, like the Konstantin's, have chosen to live their lives devoid of actual human blood. They feed off the blood of animals."

Emilia frowned. "Exclusively?"

"At most, we venture to procure human blood from hospitals or from morticians." Jasper seemed to take pleasure in saying that.

"Although there have been numerous killings which are associated and related to vampires, most of the time humans tend to overlook the obvious and another, more plausible motive is conjured for the death." Emmanuel continued. "However, a few weeks ago, numerous bodies started to appear, and with the same cause of death."

"So, you are saying that vampires are involved?"

The Duke shrugged. "We surmise it is vampires, and for that reason, to protect my interests, and those of my friends, we realise the need to stop the murderer, and allay the panic and suspicion currently doing the rounds."

Mick picked up where his friend ended. "Jonas Steerpike, Ladies, was an old informant of mine. He was planted in the operation to try and flush out, or at least provide vital information on the whereabouts of the actual killers."

"The… vampires," stated Cassandra, still having slight difficulty believing it was all real.

"Yes," said Mick. "Perhaps a young one, recently turned and abandoned by his sire. Alternatively, an older vampire, seeking to create panic for sport."

At Cassandra's startled look, he added. "It's been done before, Cassandra. Panic creates frenzy, and frenzy is what vampires – those with no moral compass – thrive on."

"The latest victim, the one you saw me kill," said Jasper coolly as he watched Emilia's response, "it was Jonas. He was identified as a mole and then murdered. They had hacked at him so badly, there was no way he would have survived."

Emilia's eyes glazed over as shame enveloped her.

"It was mercy, my Lady. The alternative would have been a cruel and even more violent end."

"He had been turned, you see," Elizabeth said softly. "It was vital Jasper kill him. We knew Jonas. He wouldn't have wanted this life."

"Do you have any leads at present?" asked Cassandra, trying to relieve the tension.

"A few," said Lord Moire. "But with Jonas no longer alive, things could become more difficult. However, we have been suspecting who could be behind these murders for a while now."

"Why not move in on them then?"

Mick spoke. "Without proof, we cannot just attack. Vampires are territorial creatures. We do not want a war to break out."

"And you have the proof you need now?" asked Emilia.

"His smell, Lady Emilia. The smell on Jonas was distinct this time. We had happened upon them before they had finished with him, and before they could disguise the scent. I think we know with perfect clarity who is behind these murders." Jasper stood up as he finished. He had become restless with all the talk.

Emilia followed him covertly with her eyes, but did not respond.

"We need to catch these killers, My Lord's. The damage is already great. And with your secret at stake… I must confess, this entire situation has set my family ill at ease. My brother, despite knowing that Em and I are completely capable of taking care of ourselves, has become increasingly paranoid."

"Well, having seen you fight my Lady, I am quite convinced of that." Lord Moire inclined his head slightly.

Somehow, coming from him, the acknowledgement meant more to Cassandra than it really should have.

"So… where to from here?"

"We follow our leads, and hopefully, get this entire situation wrapped up within the week," said Jasper flippantly.

"And what can we do?" asked Emilia.

"Nothing. I think we have this all under control."

"Surely, Sir, you do not think us incapable?"

Jasper shrugged. Emilia glared back.

Mick leaned forward. "Certainly not, my dears. But Jasper is right. The vampire world is no realm for humans to partake in. The justice meted out, is very different to that of your courts. Even Castlereagh here knows better than to get involved."

"Emilia, believe me, I am in awe of what you two are capable of. I have seen you fight, and I am more than convinced that both of you would be able to take care of yourselves in battle. However, I must agree with my husband," said Elizabeth. "Vampire justice is no place for humans. Your interference might only make things worse."

It stung, but coming from Elizabeth, it was easier to accept.

"I will not sit by idly and wait for this problem to disappear. Cassie and I are more than capable of handling ourselves. And although I bow to your knowledge on all things… vampiric," Jasper smiled at her hesitation, "I want to help."

"I agree with Em." Cassandra thought for a minute. "We could help patrol. You cannot be everywhere all the time. We can help, with the promise not to do anything without checking with you first."

"Bloody hell."

Elizabeth ignored her brother. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Mick sighed. "We patrol in pairs, human and vampire. That way, if there is any trouble involving vampires, each pair will be better off."

Cassandra nodded in agreement.

"Jasper and Lady Emilia, Elizabeth and Emmanuel, Lady Cassandra, if you will allow me to be your partner?" Mick smiled.

"Mick, I would not wish you to be parted from Beth. I know how she gets. Besides, I would not want to spend the evening listening to all of your redeeming qualities."

Mick laughed. "I have redeeming qualities?"

"Your wife seems to think so." Elizabeth grinned at her husband, but did not comment.

"You do not mind being with Lady Cassandra then?"

Emmanuel looked over at the lady in question and smiled. "I think I will be able to… manage."

Cassandra did not say a word and briefly locked eyes with cobalt ones, and then Emilia noticed she seemed extraordinarily occupied with smoothing her skirt.

"Settled then. Darling, you and I, Emmanuel and Lady Cassandra."

"Wonderful! Now, if we are done here, ladies, would you like to stay for a while longer? How about a hand of cards?"

Cassandra laughed. "Vampires play cards?"

"Of course we do."

"Nothing better than a good game… arranged near nightfall of course," Jasper added.

Emmanuel chuckled. "Be warned, Cassandra. Beth and Jasper have had years to perfect the art. They are quite dangerous."

Cassandra beamed at him. "But with an older brother Sir, I am more than capable of holding my own." She looked at her friend. "What say you, Em?"

Emilia eyed Jasper. "I say we, respectfully, show our _friends_ just how well we can play."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Cassandra pulled on her black leather gloves and spared a final glance at her appearance. _Back in black_. She sighed dramatically and stuck her tongue out at her reflection. Not the most flattering of colours, especially since she was en route for her first patrol with His Grace, Emmanuel Moire.

Just thinking his name sent her stomach into a riot of sensation. She seemed to have lost a little of her self-control where he was concerned. _The man is positively mesmerising!_

"But I cannot let him know that," she said to her reflection. She pulled her hood up and over her head. "Come on Cassie, this night is about catching a killer, and Lord Moire, well, he is just a man." _A gorgeous one_, her conscious shouted back as she made her way to the stables.

They had decided to go on horseback, making it easier to get away, should there be any trouble. George had seen to it that her mare was saddled and ready. Entering the stables, she was reminded of the sweetest memories from her childhood.

Going riding with her parents, helping the stable hands feed the horses, playing with the cats, watching James with his dogs, racing Miranda, or playing hide and seek. She stood for just a second and just inhaled the memory laden fragrances.

Nostalgia wrapped its arms around her. There were the smells from the various polishes used on the saddles. She smelt hay, fresh, and like sunshine against the cold night. And she smelt the horses. She smiled. She could almost believe she was ten again.

"My Lady, you look very far off."

Inside, her heart leapt right into her throat. Outwardly, Cassandra breathed in deeply and then opened her eyes. She stared into an ocean. Even with only the candles lighting the stable, Lord Moire had the bluest, most intensely cobalt eyes she had ever seen.

"Your Grace, you startled me."

He raised an eyebrow, questioning her calm exterior. "Apologies. And I thought we had decided to drop the formalities." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Please Cassandra, you would honour me by using my name."

When she could breathe again, Cassandra just nodded. Not really even sure what he had said.

"We should get going."

Emmanuel swept aside and watched her as she brushed past him. "You have some wonderful horses."

She walked up to her mare. She was saddled and ready. "Thank you, yes. My brother, James, and I fell in love with horses when we were very young. My parents loved to ride. And we would spend every moment out of doors. After my mother died, my father could not bring himself to ride without her."

Cassandra blushed at having said so much. She had never meant to. She was grateful for the long shadows which hid her face. She occupied her fretful hands by stroking the mane of her beloved horse.

"You were a gift, were you not, beloved Sadie?" The horse, recognising her mistress, nuzzled at Cassandra's hand, looking for a treat.

Emmanuel watched the beautiful woman, who seemed to have forgotten his presence for the time being, enjoy her horse. Cassandra laughed, a throaty, wispy chuckle as she murmured, "You are a greedy little beast, are you not?"

For the first time in his life, Emmanuel felt utterly enraptured by a female. There had been many women in his past, but they had been mostly play things, used for pleasure, and amusement. Somehow, and he didn't know why, his whole being told him that this woman was different.

She certainly was beautiful. But that wasn't it. There was a sureness of character, bravery, a courageous spirit, and watching her with her horse, a devotion and compassion for her friend, and her animal. His heart shuddered a little in his chest, and he shook himself, recalling the purpose of their meeting.

He cleared his throat. "Sadie. A sweet name for a horse who leads to such dark intent."

Cassandra, still rubbing the mare, turned back and smiled. Emmanuel was sure the entire stable was lit by its radiance. "It is, is it not? I had wanted to call her Venus, or Cleopatra, after the Egyptian queen. But my twin sister had called her Sadie as a joke, and somehow, the name stuck." She looked back at the horse. "And you loved it too, did you not, sweet Sadie?" The horse snickered.

George entered the stable, leading a large black stallion. "My Lord."

"Ah, yes." Emmanuel walked over. "Cassandra," he eyed her horse, "and Sadie," he smiled, "please allow me to introduce, Kingsley."

Cassandra moved over. "He is beautiful."

The horse stomped his hooves. "And he is also impatient to get going. Shall we?"

Emmanuel would have handed Cassandra up into the saddle, but she nimbly swung up and on. He was suitably impressed.

"Ladies first."

Cassandra didn't wait another second. Smiling mischievously, she nudged the sides of her mare and sent Sadie leaping forth, and out into the black night.

Chuckling, Emmanuel did the same, feeling more vigour and excitement than he had in a long time.

They rode swiftly, their horses equally matched as they headed north of London, where many abandoned buildings was often the meeting place of outlaws and thieves. It was also home to some of the poorest and most destitute members of society, most of which were foreigners and immigrants who had come to England, hoping for a better life, and finding poverty and strife instead.

Nearing the makeshift city, Emmanuel stopped occasionally to ask stragglers at road side a few questions. She heard him speak Spanish, German, and listening to the exchange between another man, it seemed also French.

"_Monsieur, Merci_." He placed a few coins in the man's hand. "_Adieu_."

Cassandra stared for a moment. His accent was so prominent, so comfortable, that for a minute, it seemed as if he were a Frenchman, and not an English nobleman.

They veered off the road, and winded up the side of a small hill, before reaching the top. There they dismounted and tethered their horses, to a nearby tree, well out of sight, cloaked by night.

They were going to lie low, and watch the evening's activities, watch the comings and goings, see if any one of interest visited the area. From their vantage point, high on a hilltop, a panorama of the sprawling slums lay beneath them.

Looking at the dusty surface under the tree, Emmanuel said, "Not the most comfortable accommodations I am afraid."

"Oh, it is perfect, Sir. I assure you, Em and I have been in much worse." She grimaced. "At least it does not stink."

Both of them lowered themselves to the ground. Many carriages were milling about, mostly gentlemen seeking female company, hoping to commandeer the services of a doxy for a few hours. Crouching down low, Emmanuel handed her a 'spy glass' and looked through the one he had brought for himself.

Cassandra was impressed. He had come prepared.

"Everything seems normal at present."

"Yes, just men seeking to… get lucky."

Emmanuel shot her a sideways glance.

Cassandra ignored him. "Or so I'm told, Your Grace."

He chuckled, and at that point, she was absolutely certain that there was no sweeter sound. The mixture of husky undertones, warmth from his mirth, and just his personality, all seemed to imbue the sound. Cassandra was sure that should she be able to capture the sound, so that it may be played to audiences, she would become a wealthy woman.

Watching the activities below, Cassandra said flippantly, as if questions about him weren't burning the insides of her brain. "You speak French very well, My Lord."

A small smile passed on his face, but because Cassandra wasn't looking at him, she hadn't noticed. "My mother was an English noblewoman who travelled to France with her family who eventually settled there. She married my father," he smiled in fond memory, she thought, "who was French."

More than mildly intrigued, Cassandra didn't say anything, and hoped he would continue. Sensing her wishes, he did. "My father, he was actually the great grandson of the Dauphin of France."

Cassandra's turned to him in stunned surprise. "Which would make you the great, great grandson. My Lord, you are true French royalty!"

Another of those irresistible chuckles escaped. "True, although the French do not stand on so much ceremony as the English. I spent much of my childhood in France. But my mother, although she had come to love Paris, her heart belonged to England. We relocated here when I was a boy of thirteen."

"Which is why you sounded like a true Frenchman back there." Cassandra was enraptured.

He raised an eyebrow at her astute observation. She had been watching him.

Cassandra, aware she had just said too much, recovered with, "You have led a very interesting life, Sir."

"As have you, Madam. Female version of a highwayman, not exactly the usual upbringing for a lady. I wonder if that is why you are not yet married?"

"I am determined, Sir, that only the truest affection will induce me to wander down the path leading to a marital union." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "And since I have not yet met that gentleman, I am content with my single state," she grimaced with amusement, as if to make light of the conversation. Raising her voice slightly, she continued. "But the ladies of the ton would have you believe I have long since passed _any_ chance of wedded bliss."

"I cannot believe that, Cassandra."

Something in his voice made her look at him and it was a mistake. His eyes shone like sapphires. _They are bewitching_. She couldn't read him, and didn't even know how. She had never met anyone like him, and she had a feeling that anyone she met from here on out, she would always compare to him.

Their eyes met, and time stood still. Emmanuel shifted closer. He lifted his hand, and lightly lifted a wayward strand of her hair. Her breath caught in her throat.

"I believe that any man would be in need of medical council if they did not see your beauty." His voice had dropped to a husky whisper. Cassandra suddenly felt the air thin. She needed to breathe, yet at the same time, even as her chest rose and fell, short choppy breathes, she remained dissatisfied.

And then he moved closer. Cassandra dropped her eyes to his lips, and then back to lock with his gaze. There was a light in his eyes, and it was mesmerising her.

His lips touched hers, and everything went dark. Her head swam, her heart raced. Cassandra pulled back, just a little. Her cheeks had bloomed with colour and she looked down shyly.

Emmanuel was enchanted. He lifted her chin, smiled a roguish smile, and slowly, softly, kissed her again.

Cassandra was lost. Slowly, she moved her hands up the front of his coat, and slowly wound her arms around his neck, to fist in his hair.

Emmanuel moved his lips, kissing her fevered cheeks lightly, her eyes, her temples. She moaned softly, like a kitten.

He kissed her lightly on her lips once more, and then pulled back, running his fingers where his lips had just touched.

Cassandra lowered her head to his chest in silent mortification.

He laughed quietly, and she felt the little tremors vibrate under her hands. Near her ear, he whispered, "Forgive my boldness, Cassandra."

Before she could answer though, there was a loud commotion down below. Emmanuel released her swiftly and, using the 'spy glass', investigated.

"A barouche."

Cassandra pulled herself together. Her head was still swimming, but through the fog she heard him. "A barouche? Here? No gentleman, not even one desperate enough for the females this side of town provides, would be fool enough to be that conspicuous!"

"That is no mere drunken gentleman. Those are vampires, Cassandra. See the crest on the side? And it looks like they are here to wreak a little havoc."

She finished his sentence. "And they do not care who will see them."

He nodded grimly. "You ready to get a closer look?"

Cassandra nodded, already moving from her spot on the floor.

Emmanuel caught her hand and halted her. She looked at him enquiringly, but didn't say anything. For a minute he just held on, and then let her hand go.

So much to say. This wasn't the time. There would be time later.

"Saddle up, Madam."

They both swung into their saddles and galloped down the hill.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Emilia paced around restlessly as she waited for Lord Hale to arrive. He had sent a note from Konstantin House that morning, indicating that he would collect her in a coach at midnight for their patrol. Since receiving the note, written by his very own hand, she had not failed to notice, she had felt restless and fidgety, unable to concentrate.

Staring at the note now, for what was surely the hundredth time, she lightly traced the strong bold script with her index finger, and she could not help imagining the man behind the words. He really was an intrigue. _And a vampire_, she reminded herself. She still had difficulty grasping the actual concept. It seemed completely unreal and yet that was the reality. He lived in the shadows of the day and night, drank blood for sustenance and would probably live forever.

Emilia shook herself from her musings. It was almost twelve and he would arrive shortly. She moved over to the mirror, and appraised herself. She had worn her usual apparel for after hours patrolling. Black pants and shirt, along with the full length cloak to conceal her shape from prying eyes. _Hardly fashionable, but oh well, this will have to do,_ she decided. She refused to wonder why she even cared about what she was wearing. She usually didn't.

Carrying her weaponry in a small satchel, she met Charles in the hallway.

"Lord Hale has arrived, my Lady."

Her heart sped up a notch. "I will meet him outside. Do not wait up, Charles. I do not expect us to be back until an hour or so before sunrise."

Seeing Lord Hale lounging casually against the open carriage's door, Emilia's heart started racing. His attire was similar to her's, also all in black, except for his unruly blonde curls which looked like a halo against the all black backdrop. He turned those brown pools of intrigue in her direction and then cocked his head to the side as if hearing something. Then he turned a mega watt smile in her direction.

_Breathe_, Emilia reminded herself as she approached him. "Good evening, Lord Hale." She tried to sound indifferent, relaxed, firmly in control.

He bowed formally. "My Lady. Run a marathon, have you?" he remarked amusingly as he watched her closely.

Emilia frowned in confusion for a second before she realised that he could hear her heart racing. _Insufferable, beast!_ She refused to give him the satisfaction of rising to his bait.

His hand was at the ready, waiting to assist her into the carriage. On instinct, Emilia grasped it. At the electrifying contact of skin on skin, she emitted an audible gasp. Her face bloomed but she refused to look in his direction. She let go immediately and curled her fingers into a fist, as if trapping the tingles.

She sat back in a huff as he instructed the driver to head toward the East End. Sneaking a look at him as he sat opposite her she noticed that he was staring at her. Cheeks flushing again, she burst forth, "Really, Lord Hale! Are you determined to stare? It is rude, you know," she added lamely.

"Do you not think its time we dispensed with the formalities? You may call me Jasper," he said making it sound like a challenge.

Emilia noticed that he ignored her question. She swallowed convulsively. Calling him by his given name would sound so… intimate. "Jasper," she said on a whisper as if trying it out. It sounded nice.

He smiled. "See, that was not so hard, _Emilia_."

Her name sounded different on his tongue. Almost like an endearment. And with that thought, she knew she was losing her mind. _Endearment? Really!_ She glanced out of the window to break the spell he seemed to be weaving around her. What was it about this man that seemed to get under her skin? One look, one touch and she was reduced to a puddle of nervous energy.

It was very dark outside, save for a few street lamps, and the only sound to be heard was the steady _clip clop_ of the horses' hooves on the cobbled street. Here and there she spotted a person swaggering dangerously close to the road, drunk. A cool breeze wafted through the carriage window helping to cool her heated face.

Clearing his throat rather loudly Jasper drew her attention back to him. "I… err… wanted to… uhm …. thank you," he continued sounding uncomfortable, "for saving my life the other night."

Emilia was surprised at his thanks, not having expected it, but nonetheless pleased. "You are welcome," she said simply, sincerely.

His eyes settled on hers, his searching, before starting to twinkle mischievously. "In any case, you had to save me after nearly bludgeoning me to death with the butt of your pistol." Clearly he was over his discomfiture.

"_Bludgeoning to death_," Emilia repeated, heatedly. "How is that possible when you are so clearly _already_ dead?"

"Tut tut. Semantics. I have just thanked you, despite the fact that you almost flattened my skull. Least you can do is apologise." He seemed to be enjoying himself.

Huffing a bit, Emilia stared at him. "I most certainly shall not! You deserved what you got, and my reaction was completely justified based on what I thought I saw…" She trailed off because he was shaking with laughter.

"You are making fun of me, Sir?" She playfully slapped at his arm with her fingers unable to resist his humour. It was infectious.

Just then a bump in the road caused the carriage to lurch unexpectedly. Because Emilia was already leaning toward him, the startling jolt caused her to lose her balance and topple forward, right into Jasper's arms. Reflexively his arms circled around her as she landed on top of him, eye to eye, their noses practically bumping.

"Oh!" Emilia gasped. He was so close she could make out the tiny flecks of brown in his eyes. Emilia flushed. _Lord, he is so handsome_.

_God, she is beautiful._ His eyes roved her face admiring its perfect symmetry. Then he looked down at her lips, inches from his own. Distracted by their rosy hue, so tempting, his breathing seemed suspended as he held her slight frame against his, unable to string a rational thought together. She fit perfectly into the circle of his arms, as if she had been born to lay there.

That uncomfortable thought brought him back to the present. "Bloody hell," he cursed and shoved her, not quite roughly, away from him. Irritated at himself he shouted out of the window, "For God's sake, Henry! Watch where you're going, man!"

Vaguely Emilia heard a 'Sorry, my Lord," but she wasn't paying much attention. She was mortified!_ Oh God,_ she agonised. Emilia pinched her eyes shut as if to dispel the memory of him shoving her off him.

They continued the rest of the way in an awkward silence. Emilia had never been more relieved to get out of a carriage in all her life. As they stopped, she leaped forward and so did he. They bumped into one another.

"Christ!" Jasper cursed again, frustrated. Vampiric abilities, all of which included stealth and grace, and here he was, bumping into this woman!

Emilia, determined to make as if nothing had happened, jumped out and took several gulps of fresh air. She needed to calm down. They were going to spend the next few hours together and that required her jumpy nerves to settle. Swooning like some helpless female every time he looked at her was just unacceptable! She shook herself mentally. _Focus, Emilia,_ she lectured herself.

Jasper was giving himself a similar talking to. Okay, so she was attracted to him. Bloody hell, he was attracted to her… a lot more than he should be. This was a disaster, dangerous. _Dammit, she's_ _human__!_ He needed to get a grip. This would never work. She wasn't one of his fly by night rolls in the hay. She would expect more, and he was in no position to get involved with a mortal. It would only end badly for both of them. The last thing he wanted to do was play with Emilia's affections. She was a lady, and she was one of the few women he actually liked and respected. He didn't want to mess that up. So he had best keep his distance until this was over. Then he would never have to see her again. He ignored the curious pangs in his stomach that depressing thought created.

Steadying himself he walked up to where she was standing, her back to him. "I think it best if we patrol the outskirts. It will probably take us three to four hours to cover this entire area if we do not encounter any trouble along the way."

The East End of London was renowned for housing all manner of criminals from petty thieves to seasoned murders and rapists. If there was anything brewing, it would probably be happening here. Jasper had no plans of walking them into any danger. His campaign was only to scout the area and identify potential hot spots. If anything came up, Mick and he would come back. He was not going to take any chances with Emilia's wellbeing, no matter how well trained she may be.

After instructing his driver to meet them back at their current location in a few hours, they set off walking, Emilia having pocketed her pistol and knife. After weaving their way quietly around the outskirts of town, between abandoned buildings and empty parks for about forty-five minutes, Jasper started to relax. It looked like it would be a slow night. Very little gang activity seemed on the rise.

Glancing at his companion who had been surprisingly quiet, he chose to break the silence. "You have never married, Emilia?"

Startled by his deep melodic voice in the utter stillness, Emilia glanced at him before replying. "Well, that is not the sort of question a gentleman just asks a lady."

He grinned sheepishly. "Come now, Madam. We are friends, are we not?"

_Friends? Right._ But she decided to answer the question. "I guess I have not yet met anyone that I wanted to marry. And at my age it is starting to seem rather unlikely."

Jasper frowned. Her age? She was barely 21.

"And you are happy about that?" he asked, intrigued.

Emilia smiled. "Not _happy_, exactly. But not _unhappy_ either. I like my life as it is. I get to come and go as I please and I am ruled by no man. If I were to marry I do not think my husband would approve of me patrolling the East End with a vampire."

He laughed. "Why ever not? I am completely house trained," he teased, shifting into a mocking half bow.

"Oh, I don't know. It could have something to do with the blood sucking, fang bearing business," Emilia said, pretending to seriously contemplate her answer. "But that is just my guess, of course."

"Now now, I only show my fangs on special occasions."

Emilia laughed softly. She loved how he didn't take himself too seriously. "Well, noting the line of questioning you have taken, my I take the same liberty and ask you a personal question?"

Jasper glanced at her with his eyebrows raised. "Yes, I do brush my teeth." At Emilia's dramatic eye rolling he chuckled and acquiesced.

Licking her lips nervously, not sure if it was appropriate to ask, Emilia gave in to her curiosity. "How did you… become a vampire?"

Startled by her choice of question, Jasper was momentarily quite. He had thought she would want to ask him something about the women in his life, past or present because he had asked her something similar.

They were coming up on completing the first third of their patrol. The area was quiet, but not in a sinister, eerie way. Now and then they would stumble across a lone man with a bottle in hand or a vagrant sleeping out in the open, but nothing to raise any alarms. It was a cool evening, the air crisp and fresh and because they weren't in the centre of town, thankfully free of any bad odours. The full moon lighted their way without the need for artificial lighting which Jasper preferred. It meant that they didn't have to draw any attention to themselves.

"Well, I had just turned 30 when my father died and I inherited his title. Leaving Beth behind because I knew she hated sea travel I went to France to see to my father's business interests there. It was my penultimate evening onboard before we reached our destination that I decided to go up on deck because I could not sleep." He sounded ironic. "I met a woman there, someone I had seen throughout the voyage, but strangely enough only in the dining hall during supper time. She seemed to be travelling alone, and while I had contemplated speaking to her, I could never seem to locate her by day."

Emilia pulled a face in the dark. _A woman_, she thought. _Typical! She had probably been beautiful__._ The sudden onslaught of jealousy was foreign to her and slightly alarming.

"But that night she was on deck star gazing. Anne Laure was the most mesmerising creature I had ever beheld, and foolish as it seems in hindsight, I was completely enthralled with her. She invited me to her room," he paused for a second as though judging her reaction. When she didn't comment, he continued, "and offered me a drink that, unbeknownst to me, she had laced with a strong muscle relaxant. Within minutes I was paralysed."

Emilia's heart began to race involuntarily. A small smile passed over his lips, and she knew it had not escaped his notice.

"She bit me, drained me, and then force feed me her blood. I woke up the following evening as all the passengers were disembarking. I was disorientated, confused and _hungry_. That is, I think, when I realised what had happened to me. My senses were heightened, I could hear better, see better, smell better. Everything seemed clearer somehow. And nothing seemed more urgent to me than sinking my teeth into the source of the constant pounding all around me – heartbeats."

Emilia listened in wide eyed fascination as he went on to describe how he had wondered alone that first night in France as a newly turned vampire, how he had almost killed a man when Mick stumbled across him and offered him some relief.

"It took almost two years away from Beth until I was sure that I had adapted completely to an alternate lifestyle. No feeding on humans, animals only. With Mick's help I was able to successfully bury my urges for human blood and live completely and satisfactorily off the alternative," he finished.

"And the woman?" Emilia asked, appalled that someone would do that to him and then leave him all alone to fend for himself.

Jasper shrugged. "Gone. Never to be seen or heard from again."

They reached the end of an abandoned building, their bodies cast into the shadows by the high walls. Slowly they both came to a halt.

"She just left you? Without so much as a word or explanation?" Emilia was outraged. _How dare she?_

Amused, and strangely touched by her indignation, Jasper marvelled at the depth of her compassion. For all she knew he could be a ruthless killer, but she still felt badly that he had been treated so poorly.

"It was a long time ago, Emilia. I do not dwell on that which I cannot change. I am what I am. There is no going back."

Emilia looked up at him and her heart ached for his loss and his acceptance of who he now was. He had been so young when he had his life ripped from him and was cast into a world he knew nothing about. It was remarkable that he had become the man standing before her – brave, honest and good.

It was then that she noticed how close he was. One step forward and she would be standing right up against him. Her heart responded to what her mind recognised as close proximity.

Without warning his index finger came to rest at the base of her throat, over her pulse. "Fluttering like a butterfly," he whispered softly, seemingly fascinated.

Her skin burnt where his finger rested, her breath suspended as she waited for him to make the next move - afraid he wouldn't move away and terrified that he would. As though sensing her anguish, his eyes met hers and held.

Slowly he took that one step forward that brought them together, allowing her the time to back away if she didn't want what she knew was coming. He stared at her for a second longer, his mind memorising every flawless feature. Eyes never straying, his lips tenderly swooped down and meshed with hers, initially tracing their contours before deepening the kiss by several degrees. Her hands reached up to grip his shoulders, fearing her knees might give way.

_So this is what I've been missing_, she vaguely thought.

The kiss seemed to last forever, and still not long enough before ever so slowly, Jasper broke the contact, both their breathing ragged as they fought to keep their passions under control.

"My Lady, loathe as I am to stop, I fear this is not the time or the place." His eyes blazed with thwarted desire and something else, something she couldn't identify.

Emilia closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his. She needed a moment to gather her scattered wits. He was right, of course. This was not the time to let emotion overcome their better judgement. There was still work to be done. She let go of his shoulders and stepped back.

"When this is over, we need to talk."

Emilia nodded. Yes, they certainly did.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Cassie, off again?"

Cassandra turned towards the sound of her brother's voice. She had been walking down the stairs, and was now standing in the middle of the foyer.

"James, yes." She went over and kissed her him on the cheek. "I have a meeting."

James looked at his sister, running his hand over her hair, his gaze worried. Cassandra noticed the look immediately.

"Brother, there is no need to worry. You know I can take care of myself."

"You have been spending a lot of time at Konstantin House." At his sister's querying look, he added. "Diana and I attended a ball at Lady Gaskill's. London society cannot get enough of what seems like a standing invitation into the world of the most elusive family in town."

Cassandra looked exasperated. "James, you do not seriously listen to that nonsense do you?"

James grimaced. "Of course not. You know I cannot abide the gossips. But it does not take an iota of intelligence to know that the Konstantin's are… different. I just want to make sure you are being safe."

Cassandra hugged her brother close, enjoying the feeling of safety she rarely ever felt. "Thank you for caring about me."

"Always." James pulled her even closer. He missed her. And his heart ached for the responsibility she had to face every day.

They stood in silence for a long while, just resting in each other's arms.

This was how Diana found them. She watched them for a minute, knowing her husband had a hard time letting go of his baby sister, and realising she was all grown up and perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

"Cassie? James?"

Brother and sister moved apart slowly and laughed.

"Cassie, George has just informed me that His Grace, the Duke of Castlereagh is here to see you?" Diana had phrased it as a question.

James raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. His gaze zeroed in on his sister.

"We are going to meet the Konstantin's," she said quickly. "There is nothing else going on here, James."

Her brother did not look like he believed her for a second. He knew his sister. And the flash in her eyes when his wife mentioned the Duke was enough evidence to suggest _something_ was afoot. He just didn't know what that _something_ was yet.

Diana ignored her husband and pulled Cassandra towards the parlour. She whispered conspiratorially. "He is altogether as handsome as I have heard, Cassie. Even more so. For once the gossips got it right."

"He is delicious, is he not?" Both women laughed.

James cleared his throat, following the pair. Cassandra blushed, having forgotten her brother was walking behind them.

Cassandra, Diana, and James, entered the parlour to find Emmanuel, hat in hand, looking out over the grounds.

He turned when they entered and Cassandra couldn't help but wonder if she would ever get used to just how devastatingly handsome he was.

He bowed.

Cassandra turned to her kin. "Brother, our guest is His Grace, Emmanuel Moire, Duke of Castlereagh. Your Grace, please allow me to introduce my brother, Lord James Greenwich, Marquis of Winterley, and his wife, Lady Diana."

James and Emmanuel shook hands.

"Your Grace, your reputation precedes you." James began. "Cassie here has nothing but good things to say about you."

Cassandra shot her brother a hot look, which was wasted as his back was to her. She had never mentioned Emmanuel to him – ever!

"I am honoured to make your acquaintance, Lord Winterley. I have had the pleasure of seeing some of your horses. An impressive array of thoroughbreds."

While the men chatted on inanely, Diana leaned in and whispered. "Really Cassie, he is a perfect gentleman. Have you known him long?"

"A while."

Noting the wistful tone of voice, Diana looked at her sister-in-law. "You have feelings for this man, don't you?" she said accusingly.

Cassandra coloured a little, but didn't deny it. What was the point? She had fallen for him the minute she had seen him. She didn't know him all that well, but she considered herself an excellent judge of character. And she knew herself pretty well too.

_And I am in love with him._

Diana chuckled softly. "This is truly divine!"

"Oh, not another word, Diana!" she whispered fiercely. "Things are not that way between us. He and I are working on the London murders. There is nothing else going on. At least, nothing worth mentioning."

"I would venture, dear Cassie, that there is a lot more going on. I was single once too you know, and I can tell you with absolute certainty that the look Lord Moire cast your way when you entered this room was anything but platonic."

James voice interrupted their discreet whispers. "My wife, Lady Diana."

Diana moved forward and greeted Emmanuel. More pleasantries were exchanged. Before long though, James and Diana excused themselves.

Before they left, James kissed his sister at her temple, saying quickly. "A good man, Cassie."

Again, mortified, and with heated cheeks, she scowled at James. He only winked before leaving.

When she turned back to the Duke, he was smiling and Cassandra had the distinct impression he had heard the exchange. Her colour deepened.

The last she had seen him was at dawn, after he had insisted on riding her home. They had investigated the criminal hideout, and had thought it best to report their findings back to the rest.

Now, dusk once more, it felt like an eternity since she had last seen him.

"Your Grace. Shall we?" she turned to leave.

He halted her with a gentle tug at her elbow. "How are you, Cassandra?"

When she looked into his face, she saw the genuine interest on his face, and real concern evident in his voice. He was so… _intense_! _I love him. I must love him._ He started to tug a little harder and she took a step towards him.

"I am…" another step. "very well…" They stood close. "Your Grace," she finished breathlessly. And then he kissed her.

Cassandra was helpless to resist. Her hands fisted in his hair, and she kissed him back. Just a fiercely, just as passionately.

When he pulled back he chucked. _Her_ special chuckle. And rested his forehead against hers. "I have no self control when I am around you."

She smiled as he ran his thumb over her lips. "I am glad to hear it."

"When will you call me by my name, Cassandra?"

"When the time is right."

He shook his head but said no more. Konstantin House and their friends waited.

At the house, they were in the midst of a heated debate.

Emmanuel and Cassandra had reported back with their findings. The community they had found was indeed the stronghold of the vampires they were tracking. Upon further description, Mick was sure it was a vampire he had come across a few years back. He was dangerous, lethal, without a conscience. He would harm humans and vampires alike.

Mick and Elizabeth had infiltrated another vampire coven. Here they had struck gold. Many of the vampires in the area, also nobles or well-respected members of society were also unhappy about the way things were, and the threat to their identities. They were willing to help.

"The others have offered their assistance, and I have accepted. We move on the stronghold the day after tomorrow." Mick finished.

"Why such a long wait?" Jasper asked.

"To make sufficient arrangements. We only have one chance. If we do not walk away having dealt with these scoundrels, we may not get another opportunity." Emmanuel was the voice of reason, as always.

"I have arranged a meeting with the coven. Emmanuel, Jasper, I want you to attend with me."

"What about us?"

"Cassandra, I would prefer that you remain out of this for now. We are engaged in negotiations, I do not want the presence of women to upset things."

"The presence of _women_?" asked Emilia, a little offended. "That sounds decidedly backward, My Lord."

Mick looked sheepish. "Forgive my phrasing. I would gladly have you come along. But these vampires are traditional. They will not deal with women. It is a sore point for my wife as well, but it is the way things are."

"I have tried to challenge this many a time, Emilia. Believe me; I am as unhappy about it as you are."

Emilia nodded at Elizabeth, but said no more.

Mick spread large sheets of building plans out on the table. The group gathered around as he explained.

"These are the only entrances to the city. According to what Emmanuel and Cassandra witnessed, there are watchmen here," he pointed on the plans, "and here. In order to get close enough, we will need distractions created on these fronts here, which I am sure the coven will want to handle. Jasper, you and I will be the ones to take out the ringleader. Once it is done, I do not foresee any problems. These people are poor, and probably living under subjugation."

"In other words, we are going to be doing them a favour."

Mick nodded at his brother-in-law. "Correct."

Jasper smirked. "Looking forward to it."

"Once we are inside, Emmanuel, you and the coven will ensure there are no reinforcements entering here and here. This means, Jasper and I can get it done without too much outside interference."

"What about the bodies? Surely the police will have questions?"

"They are mostly vampires, Cassandra," Emmanuel said. "There are no bodies. If there are human casualties, the police would probably not even care."

Once Mick had finished with his briefing, Emilia asked. "This looks outstandingly well orchestrated, but where do Cassie, Elizabeth and I fit in?"

Elizabeth raised one perfect eyebrow. "I was wondering the same thing."

Mick turned and faced the three women, expecting a battle. "Well, we were hoping that you three would not mind sitting this one out."

"My Lord?" Elizabeth's tone brooked no opposition. "I thought we had already had this discussion?"

"Beth…"

Elizabeth just stared at her husband in stubborn silence.

Jasper chuckled discreetly, highly amused. This was not lost on Emilia. "_Sir_," she pinned Jasper with a glare. "I take exception to the assumption that we women are not equally, if not _more_ capable than either of you. Last I checked, you were the one who arrived back here wounded, and bludgeoned with my pistol, a woman's, no less."

"Bloody hell…" Jasper ran his hands through his hair. "Madam, I would hardly call that whelp a serious blow, and it is not worth much against the vampires we will be up against."

"Well, it certainly worked on you, did it not?" she retorted.

Jasper scoffed. "With all due respect, Lady Emilia, I-"

Emmanuel cleared his throat. Things were getting out of hand. "Everyone, please. Arguing is really not necessary."

"Agreed," said Cassandra. "I am delighted that you agree with our plight, Your Grace."

Emmanuel pegged Cassandra with his cobalt stare. "That was not at all my position, Madam. If anything, I agree with Mick and Jasper."

"You _what_?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Do not bother, brothers. We are wasting our time."

"Jasper! If I had a pistol, I would bludgeon you with it myself!" Elizabeth said in anger.

"Ladies, please. Think about this rationally…"

"Oh, we are rational, Your Grace. But we are also determined. Either we are included in this plan, or we make our way there ourselves." Cassandra brooked no opposition.

Elizabeth continued. "Either way, you will have to physically restrain us, _all three_ of us, to get away with this."

"Good God!" growled Jasper. "She is yours Mick." He patted his brother in law on the back. "Deal with her."

Mick sighed in defeat, and Emmanuel just calmly and quietly observed the outraged women.

Eventually, the Duke said, "Alright. If you want in, then you have in."

"No bloody way!" exclaimed Jasper. "I will not have the time to worry about one of them."

"Believe me, my Lord. You only have to worry about yourself!" Emilia shouted back.

Mick held up his hand to stop further argument. "Emmanuel is right. Ladies, you are in."

Elizabeth beamed at her husband, Cassandra smiled at Emmanuel, but Jasper and Emilia scowled at each other from across the room.

Mick went back to the plans. "Now… perhaps Elizabeth, you might take up a position here…"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

At Winterley Court, Cassandra was sitting with Emilia in her bedroom, making some last minute preparations for the upcoming fight. There wasn't too much left to be done, the arrangements and strategising had all been taken care of. Their final meeting was at Konstantin House in an hour to go over their tactics one last time.

Cassandra, who had been teetering on the brink of exploding with sheer joy, suddenly burst forth, "Em." When Emilia looked up from her knife polishing on the floor, Cassandra continued, "I actually wanted to wait until all this fight business was over, but I cannot wait any longer. There is something I need to tell you."

Seeing Cassandra's face flushed with excitement, Emilia set down her knife and turned toward her friend. "Well, now that you mention it, you are glowing."

Cassandra struggled for a little bit, then said reverently. "Em, I am in love. With the most wonderful man in the world." Cassandra couldn't seem to contain herself.

Emilia's eyes shone. "Oh! I knew it. You and Emmanuel?" At Cassandra's nod, they hugged and giggled like schoolgirls.

"Tell me everything!"

They broke apart, but still remained close. "It really… came from nowhere. Before I knew it, I was in too deep to ever think of extricating myself. Not that I would ever wanted to... Not really." Cassandra sighed. "Oh Em, he is everything I have ever wanted, and more. I never thought I would meet a man who appealed to me on so many levels. He is interesting, noble, kind, honest… gorgeous…" she blushed. "And to top it all I can actually have an intelligent conversation with him!"

Emilia, who had been listening with interest, quipped in amusement, "Well, like you said, I do not suppose it hurts that he is as handsome as the devil and as rich as Croesus."

"Handsome he most certainly is." Cassandra blushed again and then laughed. "And I know that you know I do not care for his money. After all, I have more than enough of my own."

"Has he offered for your hand?" Emilia asked.

Cassandra's gleaming eyes gave it away.

Emilia's eyes bulged. "_How? When? Where_?"

"Just this afternoon actually…" Emilia sat enraptured as Cassandra preceded to tell her everything.

_4 hours earlier_

"His Grace, the Duke of Castlereagh to see you, my Lady." Cassandra, who was sitting in the parlour, looked up from her letter from Miranda. Her heart immediately leaped into her throat at the butler's announcement.

"He is _here_?" she repeated dumbly.

Without as much as a blink, "Waiting to be shown in."

Cassandra jumped to her feet and automatically smoothed her gown. "You may bring him in, please."

In what felt like seconds, Emmanuel was before her, bowing formally. "My Lady." His voice was low, intimate.

_Those eyes_, she thought. _I could drown in them_. "Your Grace," she curtseyed. "What a surprise. I had not expected to see you so soon." She sounded breathless. "Would you sit, please?"

Cassandra showed him to the seat adjacent to hers and waited.

Emmanuel was staring at her without a word. His eyes always had a way of shining like the most precious jewels. They looked magnificent with the late afternoon sunlight filtering through the long windows to his left. Compared to her he seemed composed, calm and collected.

Not knowing why he was not saying anything, Cassandra said into the awkward silence, "It was a lovely day, would you not agree?" She gestured to the window and then looked down into her lap at her fidgeting hands.

Slowly, Emmanuel leaned forward and covered her hands with his own. "Cassandra." Her eyes jerked up to his.

"You know why I am here, so let us not pretend."

"About the kiss," she blurted and then realised what she had said and balked in mortification. Her cheeks bloomed as she hastened to say something, _anything_, but nothing came to mind. Her dry throat constricted, and her lips moved, but no sound emerged.

Emmanuel chuckled quietly. "That… and more," he agreed.

Reaching for her right hand forced her eyes to meet his. "Cassandra," he began and then swallowed. "Since our very first moment together, I have felt a pull, an attraction to you that was so foreign to me. I have never felt the array of emotions I have felt these last few weeks. Then getting to know you – your bravery, your caring and compassionate disposition, your deep sense of loyalty and enormous capacity to love, your trusting nature, inner and outer beauty – those tentative ties became more binding as each day passed." He searched her eyes, as though looking for some sign.

It was the first time since he had walked in that Cassandra sensed his vulnerability. He looked so grave and sincere. Hearing him speak set her heart soaring, but she kept her emotions in check and held back.

He took a breath. "It had not been long before I realised that I had never met a woman," he clarified, "that there _could never be_ another woman who would ever compare to you. You have captured my heart, Madam, and I would have it be yours for the rest of my life if you were of a mind to accept it."

His dark lashes rested briefly on his cheeks as he sought courage. When they opened, those brilliant blue eyes, were filled with emotion.

"I love you," he said simply, "and would be honoured if you would agree to be my wife."

Filled to capacity with a love so overwhelming, Cassandra could barely speak. Her throat burnt with unshed tears as she stared at the amazing man who had just laid his heart bare before her. He was the dream she had always dreamt.

On an ecstatic laugh Cassandra launched herself at him, toppling him backward onto the sofa. She went red, but this time, didn't care. Her eyes sparkled with luminescence, as they stared down into his startled ones, "Yes, Your Grace. I would be thrilled to be your wife."

Emmanuel was quite taken aback. Although he expected the lady to consider his proposal, he had not been assured of her acceptance. Cassandra's avid response sent ripples of pleasure radiating through him.

He had landed on the sofa, and Cassandra was on his lap. "This is entirely inappropriate, Cassandra."

His eyes smouldered. Cassandra laughed, feeling carefree. "How scandalous, indeed."

She caught his head in her hands and held his eyes as she softly whispered, "I love you." Before her lips descended, she said the one thing he had asked her to repeatedly, but never had. She said his name.

"_Emmanuel_, I love you."

_4 hours later_

Both women sighed as Cassandra concluded. "He went to speak to James immediately thereafter. I have not seen James this happy in a while. I think he hopes this would put an end to my nightly duties."

Emilia's eyes were filled with tears. She hugged her friend again. "Oh Cassie! I am so very glad for you. You deserve every happiness."

Cassandra sniffed and returned her friends embrace. "Thank you, Em."

They broke apart when there was a knock at the door. Rose entered, curtseyed and hurried to deliver a note. Cassandra scanned it quickly and then turned to Emilia.

"It is from Elizabeth. There has been another murder. The body has been found in the Thames. Rose, the carriage, at once, please."

Without another word, they hastily gathered their belongings.

In the library at Konstantin House everyone was on edge.

"This last murder was by far the most violent." Mick's eyes were blazing as he addressed the small group seated around him. "Our secret is in danger..."

Elizabeth stood and walked to her husband's side. She touched his arm comfortingly. "Soon this will all be over, my love."

Jasper, who had been in a fowl mood all day added, "Bloody hell! These fools have no idea what they are doing. If we become exposed, I would rather torch myself than give anyone else the satisfaction!"

Elizabeth glanced at her brother sharply, "No one is torching anything."

Emilia watched the siblings before Jasper returned to brooding in silence. Since their kiss, they had not had a single moment alone. In all honesty, she was glad for it. She did not know how to handle what had happened, and would rather not deal with her conflicting feelings. His comment about torching just brought what he was back to the forefront. _A vampire._

She did not want to continue her troubling train of thought. "Should we move our plan forward, or do we leave things as is?"

"I think we should leave it as is. We have made all the necessary plans and moving now could mean that we jeopardise things by being overly emotional." Emmanuel aimed the latter comment at Jasper.

"I agree," Mick concurred and looked around for everyone's consensus.

"I agree that we wait until tomorrow. It is best to bide our time," Cassandra finished. She and Emmanuel had not announced their engagement yet. They had agreed to wait until the fight was over. That didn't stop them from staring at each other from across the room.

"Lovely. There is nothing else to do for now, so I suggest we all take some refreshment," said Elizabeth, ever the attentive hostess.

Emilia was becoming increasingly annoyed with herself. She couldn't stop her eyes from seeking out Jasper. She needed some air. "I will go and tell the servant." At Elizabeth's protest added, "I know my way around quite well."

"All right. Jasper, accompany her, please. You know where to find _our_ choice of drink."

Jasper didn't look too happy with the edict, but did not say a word. Emilia didn't want to protest, knowing it would be rude. She led him out of the room.

In silence, both walked in the direction of the kitchen. Jasper, still brooding, did not seem likely to say anything.

"You would really torch yourself?"

Drawn from his private thoughts, Jasper smiled dryly. "No. I would never take my own life. Chalk my comment down to my irritation at this entire _situation_."

The way he said the last word made her believe he was not referring to the murders.

"Oh," Emilia said, not knowing what response to make.

Jasper stopped suddenly outside the ballroom. It was her reflexes that prevented their bodies colliding. He turned and went inside. Emilia stood outside for a minute, unsure what she was meant to do. In the end, she followed him, expecting he might have heard a servant.

As she walked over the threshold, the door closed behind her. Emilia looked at Jasper in surprise. He didn't say anything, just looked at her quizzically for a moment, as though wishing he could probe into her thoughts.

Running a frustrated hand through his curls, he started pacing. "I am sorry to have led you in here…" he began and then stopped as though re-evaluating his words, "the thing is… bloody hell... you see I…"

Confused at his stop-go sentences Emilia looked at him questioningly. At her glance he took a deep breath and then faced her.

"I am in love with you." _There_, he thought. _Deal with that. _

Jasper was too busy pacing to notice her jaw drop in disbelief. "I know that you feel something for me – an attraction perhaps – but I am hoping that it is more. I realise that in declaring my affections to you, I am putting you in a rather awkward position. I am what I am, there is no changing that, but…," he paused. "I am hoping that you could look past that."

He glanced at her for the first time since he started his tirade and was silenced by the look on her face. She seemed incredulous and a bit panicked. He stepped forward to take her hand but she took an alarmed step backward. Away from him, he noticed.

"Jasper…" she started, her voice distressed.

"Let me finish." He did not move any closer, merely stood rooted, watching her face. If he did not say this, he might never get another chance.

"I have fought this attraction harder than I have fought anything in all my life, because no one knows better than I, exactly what I am. I also know how impossible a relationship between us may seem. But I have battled in vain. You have captured my heart and I think of nothing else but being able to make you happy, for as long as you wish it. Everything about you seems to draw me in. I find that I cannot go another day without letting you know how I feel. I want to be with you, Emilia, no matter what, even though you are mortal and I am not."

Silence followed his passionate declaration.

"A response, Emilia, if you please."

She opened her mouth a few times, but no sound came out. He was a vampire, dead but living, and he had just told her that he loved her, wanted to share his immortal life with her. _Good God! _This was all too much. Could she get involved with him? _Should_ she? The very thought had her panicked.

She looked at him, saw his distress in the stoic way he stood, jaw clenched, fists balled behind his back. Her heart squeezed. _Perhaps in another lifetime._ She needed to get out of there so she could pretend this had never happened.

She moved past him.

"You have nothing to say?" He sounded outraged.

Emilia stopped and whispered without looking at him. "What you said… What you ask of me… I do not know…" she could not even say it out loud.

"Do not alarm yourself, Madam, and please forgive my sentiments. It was said, and now it is over."

"Jasper I-" He moved past her in a hurry. She hardly saw him, so great was the speed of his exit.

Emilia was left standing in the ballroom, not quite sure what had just happened. Misery settled over her like a thick cloud of smoke. It was dense, and it was heavy, and as if it were real, the smoke caused her eyes to sting with tears, and her chest to burn in pain.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Emmanuel was checking Cassandra's pistols for the hundredth time. They were alone in the library at present, everyone else was gathering their gear and getting ready for their departure.

"Now remember, keep your head low, your eyes open, and at any sign of anything you feel you cannot handle, you get out of there."

Cassandra nodded dutifully and solemnly as Emmanuel proceeded to tell his fiancé how to handle herself and the situation.

"You are not in the firing line. You just observe. Collect data. No heroics, Cassandra. Stick to the plan and everything will be fine-"

Emmanuel looked at her and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. She was accepting his edicts without an argument or question. In fact, she was looking up at him with those gorgeous, deep pools of honeyed emotion, nodding innocently. And he was willing to bet his title that she was laughing at him. In fact, the twinkles in her eyes were a dead giveaway.

He stopped abruptly. "Are you laughing at me, Cassie?"

She shook her head, all innocence, but bit down on her lip to curb her mirth from bubbling over.

Emmanuel put the pistol down and pulled her against his chest, bringing their faces into close proximity_. Really close_ proximity. The mirth died, and Cassandra's heartbeat started to race, as it usually did whenever he looked at her.

He brought his lips really close to hers, and waited. Almost instantly she strained to meet his. He pulled back, just a little, teasing her. "Are you laughing at me?"

Cassandra realised what he was up to. "Yes, I was." She pushed forward and placed a quick, hard kiss on his lips. "Really, you do not believe this is the first fight that I have been involved in? There have been many. And usually, it is only Emilia and I. No help from anyone else. I do not want you to be worried about me."

He pulled her close. "I know this intellectually. I have seen you handle yourself. But the thought of anything happening to you…"

Cassandra held him a little tighter. "Nothing will happen to me."

"I cannot… _be_ without you."

"You will not need to _be_ without me. After this is over, we get to plan our wedding." Cassandra jiggled a little, and then squealed.

He chucked. "On the eve of battle, and she thinks of silks and satins, table arrangements and flowers."

Cassandra ignored him. She cupped his face in her hands. "I _adore_ your little chuckle, Sir. I am convinced you were blessed with it, because you were made for me, and the God's knew I would love it."

Emmanuel chuckled again, and Cassandra laughed. "I love it! Do it again?"

"You are incorrigible, Madam."

"Only with you."

He rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Cassandra."

"I love you too."

Emilia backed out of the room she had just entered. She had not meant to overhear the couple, but it had been unavoidable. Her heart burst with happiness for her friend, but it ached in equal measure for her own.

She had not slept that night. All she could hear was Jasper's voice, see the hardened look in his eyes. Her stomach knotted as the vision floated before her eyes. _Have I done the right thing?_

_Yes, yes, I have!_ _He is a vampire. The undead! We have no future._

And as her conscious did battle with her heart, the object of her internal debate walked towards the library.

"I would not go in there right this minute, Jasper… My Lord."

He did not say a word, just lifted an eyebrow in question. "Emmanuel had some business to attend to and has asked not to be disturbed."

He nodded and turned away, heading in the opposite direction.

Is this not what I wanted? Yes! Then why do I feel like my heart is breaking as I watch him walk away from me?

"Lord Hale!" she cried out. He turned to look at her, hands resting coolly behind his back.

"Do you not have anything to say to me, Sir? Should we not talk about-"

Jasper cut her off. "I think I, at the very least, have said… quite enough, Lady Emilia. And you have chosen to exercise your right to speak a little late."

"Jasper, please-" she took a tentative step in his direction. She didn't know why she was pleading, or even what she wanted from him. She just knew that he meant something to her… and he was slipping away.

"It is over. I would suggest, once more, that we not speak of this again. My weakness is my own folly. I will not make the same mistake twice. Now, if you will excuse me, there are preparations to be made."

He bowed stiffly and walked away.

Emilia called out to him again, but this time, her lips moved with no sound emanating.

She felt tears burn the back of her eyelids, but she took deep, breaths. Now was not the time to lose focus. There was a job to be done. And when it was over… she wasn't sure what would happen. But right now, this was not a priority. Emilia closed her eyes, and then opened them. _Not now, Em. But definitely later._

The group left the mansion just after dark. They were all on horseback, for greater speed and mobility, and all going in separate directions, their tasks solidified in their mind.

Emilia and Elizabeth rode off to secure the eastern perimeter of the city. Cassandra and George rode off to monitor and block access into the city. Emmanuel went to meet up with the vampire coven, who were preparing to attack the city en masse. And lastly, Jasper and Mick were entering the city from the harbour side, hoping to remain undetected in their pursuit of the ringleader.

As they approached the desolate eastern entrance to the city, Emilia looked over at Elizabeth. "Nothing much happening here."

"Let's hope it stays that way." She urged her horse on. "Come on. Let's set up over there."

On the other side of town, Cassandra and George arrived their post. In contrast to Emilia and Elizabeth's situation, the place was crawling with people. Even this late at night, this side of town was a breeding ground for the criminal element. For that reason, Cassandra was dressed as a man, and her face was smudged with dirt, effectively helping to conceal her identity.

"If there be any trouble, my Lady, it will come from this place." George moved close to her. "I don't like the look, or the feeling I get from these folk."

Cassandra nodded. "I know, George. But let's try to blend in and see what we can learn from the locals. If there is a revolt coming from this side of town, we best know something about it."

On a small, inconspicuous fishing boat, Jasper and Mick neared the downtrodden city from the water. "It is clear there are lookouts. On the west wall, two at the port, patrols on the outer perimeter."

"I see them," said Mick. His eyesight equally effective in the dark night.

Like Cassandra, they were dressed in ragged clothes. To anyone watching, they seemed like poor fishermen returning after an unsuccessful day at sea.

At the port, they docked their little vessel, then hauling a bag with fish each, made their way to the entrance of the city. As suspected, they were stopped.

"What business here lads?"

"Just wantin' to sell the l'ttle we made ta'day, Cap'n. We were hopin' the master would be mighty appreciative of somethin' fresh for dinner."

The guard stepped forward and patted them down, searching for any weapons. Soon enough, he nodded and let them through.

"Well done, Jasper. I almost believed you there."

Jasper chuckled mischievously. "I was made for the stage, brother."

Entering the city, they noted people milling everywhere. This late at night, there were women about, selling themselves, drunkards hoping to get lucky, and gambling men hoping to make some money off a game of cards.

There was a jaunty tune playing, and most of the people seemed drunk already, or very nearly there, the poor fools.

Making their way down the main street, they looked around. The narrow street was cobbled and so filthy, rats were seen gnawing on bits of nothing, hoping it was food. The festering smell of human faeces meshed with rotting food.

"This place is charming, isn't it?"

"Here we go," said Mick as they emerged on the other side of the lane, and into a small courtyard. More guards met them. Again, they mentioned wanting to sell fresh produce to the master.

They were lead around the back of the house, to the kitchens, escorted by a guard. "Wait here."

He knocked on the kitchen door three times, in rapid succession. An answering knock came and the door swung open.

"Fisherman, come to sell their wares. Yeh interested?"

A voice from within shouted, "Send em in!"

Mick and Jasper's gazed met briefly. _Perfect_.

.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Riding towards the city, Emmanuel felt adrenalin run rampant in his veins. As a friend to vampires, he knew about their lifestyle. But it wasn't everyday you got to ride with a coven of a vampires. Thrilling indeed. Riding up front with the leader, he was a man among almost fifty vampires. It was the trust and understanding these creatures had with each other that kept him safe.

Lawrence, the leader of the coven looked over at him. "Ready to fight, Your Grace?"

Emmanuel smiled. "As ever."

"Then let's go to it! Hya!" Lawrence egged his steed on and barrelled down the main road, leading into the city. Already, signs of alarm could be heard. Their presence had been noted, and random gunshots could be heard ricocheting off the ground.

Emmanuel and the rest of the vampires pushed their horses faster. Their diversion was working.

Inside the kitchens of the house, noises and raised voices were heard. There was running outside the house, and soon enough, the guard who had escorted them, left to investigate.

Inside the kitchen, they stood with an old cook who was inspecting their produce. A guard burst into the room. "Lock down the house! We have intruders bearing down on us!" He spun on his heel and left again.

The cook looked at them. "You heard the man, get out," he sneered. He turned his back to them. "And leave the fish."

Jasper sprang into action and hit the man between the shoulder blades. His breath rushed out of his body as he slumped forward. Squeezing his neck strategically, the man crashed to the floor. "And for a minute I felt bad about what I needed to do to you." Jasper shook his head. "Stealing from the poor…"

Mick was already dragging the body into a shadowy corner of the kitchen. "Come on, let's go."

Moving quickly, they moved from the kitchen and into the hallway. There were guards and servants running around frantically. As they went, they dispensed of guards who discovered them, or servants who looked at them suspiciously. They didn't kill, but they immobilized them effectively.

On the outside, there seemed to be chaos. Gunshots rang out, and it wasn't hard to discern that there was a lot of fighting going on. For a moment, Jaspers thoughts went to Emilia. He blocked it out immediately.

They made their way to the front of the house and Jasper peered out at the courtyard. There was fighting alright. And a damned good one it seemed to be. Scanning the area, he noted that the vampires had the upper hand. Most of the guards were out of shape, and inebriated. And then he saw what he was looking for.

Rushing to the window, he opened it slightly and lay low. A few minutes passed before a heavy bag was slung through.

"My compliments, Pembrooke!"

Jasper laughed roguishly, already opening the bag, and throwing Mick two pistols. "Glad to see you made it, Castlereagh."

"Could not let the undead have _all_ the fun! Good luck!"

Jasper threw the bag back and then moved across the room. Turning the corner, Mick signalled to him. They had reached their destination. Up ahead, a pair of doors was open. The opulence visible within was nauseating to witness. _With so much ruin all around, how could one person live so ostentatiously?_

There was a flurry of activity. Servants were packing bags; luggage was being carted out of the room. _Someone_ was planning a trip.

Nodding to each other, they each moved quickly. Entering the room, Jasper sprung to work on the guards to the left, Mick to the right. Within minutes, people lay unconscious, and only one man stood facing them.

"Benjamin Bradley. I never thought we would have cause to meet again."

Mick and Jasper moved in on the man in the centre of the room. He was tall, lanky, with dark hair and a dark moustache. In contrast to his pale skin, he looked positively menacing. But all of that was nothing in comparison to the milieu of tattoos evident on his entire body. With his shirt sleeves rolled back, and his shirt unbuttoned, there was no stretch of skin untainted.

"I do believe it is you. Mick St. John. An honour."

"I wish we could say the same."

"Ah… yes. Lord Hale, is it not? I have heard much about you. An arrogant young pup I am told."

Jasper shrugged and just grinned, pleased with the summation.

"To what do I owe the pleasure? I see you have dispensed of my men. Give me one reason why I shouldn't do the same to you?"

"Why are you killing humans, Ben?"

The vampire scoffed. "Do I need to explain our feeding habits to you, Mick?"

"This was not feeding. This was deliberate on your part. Do you want the world to know about us?"

A mad gleam entered the vampire's eyes. "Perhaps it is time! Perhaps it is time we stop living like animals. Skulking and hiding." He sneered. "Living like chattel, chained and dishonoured! We are glorious creatures! Perhaps it is time the world knows that. And respects it!"

"You swore an oath, Ben. We took it together. Does it mean nothing to you anymore?"

"You were always the idealistic one, Mick. Always the good Samaritan. I was not made for this life if I was meant to live and experience only half of it. I want blood! Human blood. Warm and satisfying."

"And with your selfish greed you put your kin at risk!"

"Believe me. I am freeing all of you! You will thank me someday, Konstantin."

"That day will never come."

With blinding speed, Mick aimed and shot at the vampire with both his pistols, advancing as each bullet fired.

Although staggering backwards, the vampire laughed. "Bullets cannot harm me!" He laughed, his hysterics masking some deep seated madness.

"But this can!"

Out of nowhere, Jasper pounced, spun in a graceful arc, and in one fell stroke, beheaded the vampire. For a few seconds, the body seemed to writhe, as if in pain, and then it wilted, shrivelled, and dissipated into a cloud of grey ash.

"And that is that," said Jasper. "A shame. He was an elder."

Mick was grim. "And a prime example of what happens when power goes to your head."

Jasper grinned. "No pun intended."

With a final sweep of the room, Mick turned. "Come on, let's get out of here. Our work is done."

When they exited the house, the commotion had died down tremendously. Most of the crowd was out cold, and the rest were bound.

Emmanuel moved forward. "They know he is dead. There will not be any more trouble here. Lawrence was… very persuasive."

Jasper grinned. "That's what I like to hear."

Mick embraced Lawrence, and thanked him for his assistance. Before long, the coven left, as did the three men. As they exited the city, three riders came galloping towards them.

"Women!" said Jasper in disgust. But he scanned every inch of Emilia he could see. She seemed unscathed.

They reigned in their horses as they neared.

"Thank God you are all well!" said Elizabeth, bringing her horse around to her husband, and embracing him quickly.

Cassandra brought her horse close to Emmanuel's, and the two shared a brief look, laden with relief.

Emilia drank in the sight of Jasper. But he did not even look her way.

"Right then, shall we get home… and to bed? Looks like it's almost bedtime."

He was right. The sun was about to rise.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Everyone was gathered in the drawing room at Konstantin House. Emmanuel had asked one and all to don their finest attire for the occasion, as he had an announcement to make.

Unbeknownst to him, Emilia already knew what was about to happen, because Cassandra had confessed to her, and the vampires had guessed days before. However, no one wanted to ruin this moment so they all remained silent.

Standing at the fireplace, drink in hand, Emmanuel faced his friends. "I feel a tremendous amount of relief at being able to stand here, facing all of you and knowing that the danger is finally over. We have all fought valiantly to make our streets safe again, and to keep an important truth from becoming known. I am also finally delighted to have been able to repay a debt, long overdue."

Emmanuel looked at Mick and raised his glass. "Old friend, we are at last equal."

Mick chuckled and raised his glass in salute. Elizabeth, who was standing alongside her husband, smiled at Emmanuel's mention of how he and Mick had become friends. There really was nothing like saving someone's life, which forged an everlasting bond of friendship.

Emilia was standing not too far from Elizabeth, trying desperately to keep her eyes off Jasper. He was standing in the shadows, alone, and apparently hanging on to Emmanuel's every word. Since his confession he had not once been in her company, unless he had to be, and he had made absolutely certain that there was no reason to exchange any pleasantries with her.

Whenever he addressed her, it was always out of necessity, with eyes that were empty and a voice devoid of any emotion. Seeing him so changed, lacking his usual jovial demeanour, twisted her insides in ways she was too afraid to contemplate. _I did this to him_, she thought in agony. She missed his quick wit, humour and his endearing ability to poke fun at everything.

Cassandra, who was stranding beside her, laughed at something Emmanuel said, and that brought her out of her reverie. She turned her attention back to the man addressing them.

"There is also another, more personal matter that I would like to bring to everyone's attention. Cassandra?" Emmanuel extended a hand to her and gestured for her to join him.

Taking her hand in his, he squeezed hers. "We have wanted to share our happy news with all of you many times over the last few days, but with everything going on, we decided to wait. Finally, our wait is over."

He had eyes only for Cassandra as he declared, "It is my greatest honour to announce that this beautiful woman beside me has agreed to become my wife."

The whole room erupted in cheers as everyone moved forward to offer their congratulations. Emmanuel received a lot of hearty hand shaking and back slaps from the men, and Cassandra was treated to kisses and joy filled hugs.

Even Jasper seemed to get into the spirit of things, wishing both his friends his heartfelt congratulations. Afterward, he retreated to his chair in the corner of the room and watched everyone else laughing gaily, as he brooded in silence. Every now and then though, he would add a comment to the swirling conversation, but never quite got completely involved.

While Cassandra noted that he did not seem quite himself, she was too happy at that moment to give it too much thought. She was ecstatically happy and there was very little that could ruin her mood.

Emilia on the other hand was painfully aware that Jasper seemed withdrawn, as though deep in contemplation. Many times she was tempted to go to him and ease that frown that seemed etched in stone, but held back knowing that she had no right.

_I miss him._ The thought seemed to come from out of nowhere.

The festivities continued for a few hours, everyone chatting animatedly about the wedding plans. The women were excited to know what ideas Cassandra had for her wedding dress, guest list, trousseau and the like, while the men preferred to talk about Emmanuel's plans for the honeymoon. The couple had decided to get married as soon as the arrangements could be made.

Emmanuel had refused to wait longer than six months, and Cassandra had agreed. They had waited long enough to find one another, there was no need to delay their happily ever after.

Just as everyone was about to break for the evening, Emmanuel had agreed to escort Cassandra and Emilia home, Jasper called for everyone's attention. For some inexplicable reason, Emilia's stomach tied into knots as she watched him face the room, everyone around him wearing identical faces filled with curiosity.

"Firstly, I want to extend, again, my genuine congratulations to Emmanuel and Cassandra on the news of their engagement. I wish you every happiness." His voice rang with sincerity as he smiled at the couple standing close together, arms around one another. The warmth in his tone though, never quite reached his eyes.

Clearing his throat he continued, "As for myself, I have decided that now that all the danger has passed, there really is no reason to keep me here. I plan to return to France as soon as I can get all my business here in order. I am not sure when I will return."

Everyone looked around in surprise, no one more so than Emilia.

_He is leaving?_ _No!_ her mind screamed even as she questioned it's vehemence. The thought of never seeing him again knocked her breath from her body and weakened her knees. _Surely he does not mean to leave very soon?_ She had gotten so used to having him around that the thought of him being so far away was almost unbearable.

Confused by her feelings, Emilia frantically searched his face, willing his eyes to meet hers, but he seemed to be looking everywhere but in her direction.

_Look at me_, she pleaded silently.

Jasper caught his sister's concerned eye, then said, "Beth and Mick…"

"…will be accompanying him, of course," finished Mick.

Elizabeth's hand reached for her husband's as she added, "I realise this is rather sudden, and we are sorry to rain on your parade," she said ruefully at Emmanuel and Cassandra, "But we will leave as soon as possible."

"You will not miss the wedding?" At Elizabeth's apologetic look, Cassandra moved forward, taking her hands. "You cannot! I insist."

Jasper, who had been looking at his sister and brother in-law in astonishment, humbled by their unwavering support, regained his composure and replied, "We will be there. It will take me at least two months to sort everything out with my solicitor."

"That settles it then. It looks like there is going to be a wedding in two months," Emmanuel said.

Cassandra gasped at the deadline. _How am I going to get everything planned?_

"I refuse to get married without my best man." Mick chuckled.

After making that announcement, Jasper finally gave into the urge that had been nearly suffocating him all evening. He looked at Emilia. Her eyes, confused and dazed, stared back at him. Resisting the urge to go to her, he said his goodbyes and excused himself, retiring for the evening.

Arriving home, Emilia made her way to her room in a bemused state. She could not believe that he meant to leave England and go to France - _indefinitely_. Mick and Beth had certainly not been in on his plan. They had been as shocked as the rest of them, but had quickly recovered their composure and made their allegiance clear.

Emilia did not say much as her maid helped her undress and don her night clothes. Plopping herself down onto her bed she played the evenings activities back through her mind. She recalled with clarity the moment Jasper had finally looked her way. Her heart squeezed as she remembered the heat in his glance - the one moment she had seen through his cold façade, seen through to his vulnerability - before he had closed himself off from her once more. Was he leaving to get away from her? Did he want to rid his mind and heart of any affection he might have once felt?

Emilia did not want to question the pain those thoughts brought her, or why tears were falling unbidden down her cheeks. Soon Konstantin House would be deserted, Cassandra would be married, and she would be all alone. Her tears dried on her cheeks as she fell into a restless sleep.

Standing outside, watching the last of the stars disappear before dawn approached, Elizabeth sighed. The last few years had been good ones. She and Mick had managed to make a home for themselves that had always included Jasper, right from the start. They were a family. She had longed for the day when he would find a partner for life, as she had, hoping that the woman who ultimately captured his heart would be truly worthy of him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elizabeth had heard her husband approaching.

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck. She still thrilled at his touch.

"I was just thinking about Jasper and how worried I am about him. Emilia is wonderful. I truly like and respect her – as a woman and as a friend. I know she loves him, Mick. I see it in the way she looks at him, when she thinks no one is watching. I doubt whether she has even realised it yet. But despite that, I would not blame her if she decided that she would rather prefer a mortal life with someone else. The life we lead is not for everyone."

Mick knew his wife well. "And you are worried about how Jasper will handle that decision, should she make it?"

"I am," she agreed. "Not because I fear he would do something stupid. Quite the opposite, actually. I think he would go on as before but close himself off from ever again considering another human match."

"I think it is time for you to let go, my love. Jasper is a grown man and a lot more sensible than many other fellows I know. If this romance does not go as we all hope, he will pick up the pieces and learn to move on. It will certainly not be easy, but he has us and together we will help him through it. Even if that means going back to France with him."

Mick's quiet, wise words soothed her. She turned in his arms. Her hands moved up and caressed his face while she lost herself in his dark, beautiful eyes. "Thank you, for that. You know that your affection and support for my brother means the world to me."

Their foreheads touched. "I love him too, Beth. Besides, I would do anything to make you happy."

Beth looked at him, emotion evident in her eyes. "I would not change what I have with you, for anything. You brought me to _life_, and despite our immortal state, I still thank the heavens daily for each moment I get to spend with you. All this…" She waved absently at the house. "…is just a bonus, not important."

Mick looked down at the woman who had given him a purpose, immeasurable joy and unconditional love. Everything inside him trembled at her words.

"You undo me," he said with feeling and lowered his head to tenderly kiss her.

A few passionate moments passed. "I fear any more of this and we will cause the servants to gossip, my Lady," Mick teased although his wife knew he didn't really care.

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled with love as she laughed. The reddish tinge to the horizon signalled the arrival of daybreak. "I think it's time we go back indoors."

After another kiss, Mick and Elizabeth, arms around each other, strolled back into their home.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Emilia was alone in her room, sitting in her window overlooking the estate's vast gardens. It was always beautiful this time of year, and in the quiet of early evening, all the chaos of the day faded into a gentle memory.

The last few days had been filled with a flurry of activity. There had been numerous trips to the dressmaker's establishment for Cassandra's wedding finery, trousseau, as well as her own gown as she was Cassandra's bridesmaid. Apart from that, there were all the arrangements for the grand reception that would be held at Winterley Court. Even though Cassandra and Emmanuel had not wanted anything too elaborate, Diana just didn't understand the concept of _small_.

Emilia smiled as she remembered how Diana had railroaded Cassandra into inviting 100 more guests than what was initially decided.

_Oh well,_ Emilia thought. _A woman only married once._

And she had never seen any woman more happy Cassandra. These days she seemed to be walking on air. Happy as Emilia was for her best friend, she could not help feeling just a little envious as well. She wished suddenly that she too could find her own place in the world.

That sentiment brought all the thoughts she had been trying to bury back to the forefront. _Jasper._ Emilia let out a depressed sigh. Since his announcement that he, and subsequently his family, was leaving for France, she had hardly laid eyes on him. Whenever she and Cassandra dropped by, he was mysteriously absent.

Emilia had even plucked up the courage to ask Elizabeth once where he was, hoping that she sounded casual and disinterested, but she suspected that the tremor in her voice and the knowing look in the other woman's eyes might have meant she wasn't fooling anyone. According to Elizabeth he was _attending to business._ At that point, Emilia's eyes had dropped to her lap when she saw the sympathy in the other woman's eyes.

Emilia could not deny the swirling mess her emotions were in, or how as a result of that confusion, she had handled things with Jasper really badly.

_Do I… _love_ him? _Everything inside Emilia seemed to unfurl for a moment as she basked in the warm glow excitement and unwavering terror at the same time. This realisation, although wondrous, was coupled with trepidation. _How on earth could Jasper and I ever be able to make a situation like this work?_ _He is a vampire and I am mortal_. He could not un-become what he was and she did not know if she was ready to become like him – or even if she _wanted_ that at all.

All she knew for certain was that she could not stand the horrible tension between them any longer. She needed to see him, to make him understand somehow, so that she would no longer see that bleak look in his eyes whenever she stepped into the room.

Emilia had no idea what she was going to say as she sat in her carriage heading to Konstantin House. As she reached her destination she realised that she did not even know if anyone was home because she had not informed anyone of her visit.

Standing in the parlour as she waited for Elizabeth, Emilia's stomach was in knots. _Should I have asked for Jasper directly?_

"Lady Emilia_._" She swirled around at the sound of Jasper's voice. For an instant she was rendered speechless as her greedy eyes feasted on him - all the way from his unruly golden crown to the polished tips of his boots. It felt like ages since she had seen him. And now there he was, as handsome as ever, standing before her without a whiff of emotion evident in his eyes or his body language.

Emilia's heart squeezed tightly in her chest as she licked her lips, thinking of the best way to say what she needed to.

"Beth and Mick are not here. They had committed to attending Lady Knightley's soirée. I am sorry you travelled all this way in vain. I will have the butler escort you out." Without so much as meeting her eyes, he started to turn toward the door after delivering his news.

Jasper knew he was being unforgivably rude, but being this near to her was too hard. And being caught unawares was something he had hoped to avoid altogether.

Emilia floundered for a second and took a deep calming breath. It was now or never. "Jasper, wait… please. I actually came to see you."

His shoulders stiffened, and he slowly turned to face her. His movements were stilted, robotic, as if it caused him pain.

Licking her lips hastily, Emilia slowly walked toward him, but stopped a few feet away, the cold look in his eyes keeping her from moving any closer.

"I am not quite sure how to say this, so I am just going to say it out straight." She hesitated for a second. "I cannot stand this… strain between us. I hate that we are no longer friends and I know that I am the sole cause of all this unpleasantness. I wish I could go back to that night you told me," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "that you loved me and behave in fashion more deserving of your declaration. I was just too panicked at what that meant and how it made me feel."

Becoming a tad disheartened by talking to what seemed like an expression etched in stone, Emilia nonetheless plunged forth knowing that she only had this one chance. "Your admission stirred feelings in me that, I admit, had long been brewing, but which I had been denying out of-"

Her words were cut off abruptly by the speed at which Jasper's head snapped up. His eyes were filled with anguish and her heart leapt in pain at his torment.

"I do not have experience with this sort of thing," she said miserably. "I have never sought a man's company, nor believed I would ever find one who interested me long enough to take notice. I believed I would always be alone. Never marry, never have children. And I was perfectly happy with all of that. Until I met you. And now I do not know what I want anymore. I am not used to having all these confusing… feelings!"

"What feelings?" he asked into the stillness.

Emilia held nothing back at she stared into his beautiful face. "Jasper, I think I might… well, I may just be… that is to say… I could very well be… in love with you."

He closed his eyes as though savouring the words, but made no attempt to reach out to her.

Her voice was filled with tears. "I think I might have been for a long time. I have just been burying it deep down because of my own fears. Jasper, I do not know what this all means, or what the way forward is – but I am asking, no, begging you to please consider giving me some time to figure it all out. The whole vampire-human thing is daunting to contemplate and I would just like you to try and understand where I am coming from." Fat teardrops rolled down her cheeks. She hurriedly dashed the traitors away.

He stepped closer and gently wiped a tear from her cheek. "Emilia," he said, emotion finally evident in his voice. "If you had said that to me days ago, do you know all the torment you would have spared me? I was half crazy thinking that you were afraid of me, scared that I might harm you in some way."

It was the first time in days that Emilia felt like there was a chance that things would be okay. She stepped on tiptoes and placed the softest kiss on his cheek. "No. No, Jasper. Never that."

Pulling back slightly Jasper looked down into her tear streaked face before drawing her closer for a passionate kiss that was filled with all the intensity of two people who had been torn apart and were now tentatively trying to restore their balance.

Emilia placed her head on his chest. She did not hear the usual heartbeat. "I just need some time to figure this out. Is a little patience too much to ask for?"

Jasper sighed as he hugged her close enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. "No, it is not an unreasonable request." He frowned and looked at her. "Emilia, you do know that I would never expect for you to become like me. It is certainly not what I am proposing."

It was her turn to frown. "So you would marry me, Jasper, as a human. And then what?"

"Then we will be together for as long as we have."

"You would let me remain human? Die and someday be parted from you?"

"I may no longer be human, but that is the way of the world. And if you were to chose that way, then I would accept it, and make the most of every moment we have together."

"But I would become old… and ugly."

Jasper laughed. "Old perhaps, but never ugly." Then, feeling his usual humour restored, added, "But you had best hurry up, Madam. There are many eager Mama's hoping to snatch me up for their daughters."

Emilia burst out laughing for the first time in days. It felt so good to see a glimpse of the old Jasper again.

"As you wish, Sir."

The following day Emilia decided that it was time that she confided in her friend. She left for Winterley Court just before 10am.

Both ladies, seated in the sunroom, were sipping their tea and nibbling idly on butter biscuits.

"Everything is just about settled, thank God! I do not think Emmanuel has enjoyed one minute of this planning. If it were up to him, we would be married by special licence." Cassandra was quite emphatic. "I do not ever want to get married again."

"You mean you do not ever want to get married again if Diana is in charge."

"She has been wonderful, but I had no idea she was this pedantic."

Emilia, who had been trying to think of a way to broach the subject, decided to just jump right in.

Putting down her teacup, she faced her best friend. "Cassandra, there is something I need to talk to you about."

The serious tone of her voice made Cassandra set her teacup aside as well.

Emilia seemed uncomfortable. "Well, it is about Lord Hale, Jasper and I."

Cassandra's eyes grew large. "Since when is there a _Jasper and I_?"

At Emilia's blush, Cassandra burst out laughing, "Em! You have been holding out on me!"

Emilia, unable to take the teasing, rolled her eyes. "I did not want to bog you down with all my drama while you are planning your wedding. It is just that, well, things have come to a head and I really need to talk to you."

Cassandra's teasing demeanour immediately subsided as she watched her friends face cloud with anxiety.

"Em, you know you can talk to me, any time. No matter what."

"I really need you," and on that note preceded to tell her best friend everything.

Cassandra sat agog as Emilia concluded, "And so I have asked him for some time to think things through. Oh Cassie, I am so confused. I… think love him. I _know_ I have strong feelings for him. Stronger than I have ever had for any man – you should know that. I am just not sure how a relationship between us could ever work. He is _dead_, for heavens sake!"

"You must care about him a great deal. I have never seen you this… excitable."

Emilia rolled her eyes.

Asking quietly, "Have you considered the idea of becoming a vampire?"

Emilia looked her friend in the eye. "Honestly? I think of nothing else. I think about what it means to be mortal. To be able to live life because it is the only one I have. I think about my friends and my family. I think about losing people I love, but over time, over and over again. I think about the lies and the deceit it must take to protect such a life. But then I think about love. And I think about loving someone so much that you are willing to give them your forever. And it makes everything seem… I do not know… like a gift. Oh Cassie, would you hate me very much?"

Despite still being somewhat in shock, Cassandra responded emphatically, "Hate you? _Nothing _could ever make me hate you, Em."

"I hear a but."

Cassandra looked at Emilia with worry. "Emilia, becoming a vampire is permanent. I know you know that, but it is not a trial and error thing. You have to be sure. Really sure. And there is a lot to accept. You will never have children of your own. You will never be able to walk out in the sunlight again, and bask in the beauty and glory of a beautiful summer's day. You will not know death, and yet you will feel its presence with you always."

Emilia nodded solemnly. "I know."

"But having said that, if you truly love him, if you have considered all your options and this is what you ultimately want… then I want you to choose happiness."

Emilia, feeling restless stood and walked around the room. "But that is just it! I do not know what I want. I mean, I wake up, and I feel this agony at the thought of Jasper leaving England and never coming back; that is a certainty. It grieves me; it hurts me, deep down, Cassie. I just do not know if I want to be… dead. Would you consider it, for Emmanuel? If he were a vampire?"

"I do not want my feelings to lead you."

"Please, it is after all a hypothetical."

"Yes, I think I would. Or at the very least, I think I would seriously consider it. I love him, Em. More than ever. And I want to be with him, for as long as our lives allow. If that life were an immortal one, I would want to share eternity with him. But it is a little less complex for me."

Getting up to stand beside Emilia, Cassandra put her arms around her. "I cannot believe that you have been going through all this and I had no idea. I feel _terrible_."

Emilia hugged Cassandra closer, "Oh please, do not be silly. This whole situation was hardly something anyone was expecting."

"No one can make this choice for you, Em. Your whole situation is so unique. You just have to consider what you have and whether what you will acquire will be worth the trade. Besides, you do not _have_ to become a vampire to be with Jasper."

They drew back, but stayed close.

Emilia wrinkled her nose. "I realise that. But I do not think I relish the idea of waking up one morning and seeing the face of my grandmother staring back at me while my husband looks like my grandson!"

Cassandra frowned at the image those words provoked. "Perhaps you aught to speak to Elizabeth. Not too long ago she was in a similar situation to yours, I would imagine. Perhaps she could help you gain some additional perspective."

Emilia nodded. "I had considered that."

Cassandra hugged her close once more. "Trust your heart, Em. It will never lead you astray."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Emilia took a seat in the parlour where she was directed to wait for Elizabeth. She fidgeted with her clothes feeling rather unsettled. There were so many things running ragged through her mind.

Her undeniable attraction to Jasper, her desire to want to be with him … but not knowing how long that life should be.

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear Elizabeth enter until she took a seat beside her. "Emilia."

Flustered, Emilia looked at the woman who had become such a close friend. "Elizabeth, I am sorry. Forgive my poor manners. I did not hear you come in."

She smiled. "Not at all. You looked about a thousand miles away." She took Emilia's hands into hers. "I was expecting you."

Not even bothering to pretend not to know why, Emilia launched right into the reason for her unexpected visit. "I have … some questions. Forgive me if I seem forward but there was no one else I could ask."

"About my brother." It was a statement.

"In a way. But also about you. Elizabeth, Jasper asked me to marry him and I … I honestly do not know what to do."

Elizabeth looked at her young friend with kind, sympathetic eyes. She understood her turmoil so well. _This was me but a few years ago_, she thought.

"You are not sure if you are ready or willing to become a vampire."

"Yes… No!" Emilia stood and walked the length of the room. Taking a deep breath, she turned and sat down again. "I need to know how you made _your_ decision. And no, Jasper has not asked it of me, he would not, I believe. But I do not see how this could work unless I do." She felt so agonised. "How could I stand watching myself grow elderly, withered and feeble while he stayed eternally youthful? How could I expect him to still love me when I look old enough to be his grandmother? He says he would love me no matter what and gentleman that he is, I know he would stick by me to the end. But is that what I want?"

Compassion flooded her. "I cannot make this choice for you, Emilia. You understand that." At the other woman's nod, Elizabeth continued, "But I will tell you how it was for me."

Emilia turned her full attention on Elizabeth.

"My Mother died giving me life and my Father died when I was 22. Jasper inherited his title quite early at 30. We only had each other left as there were no aunts and uncles, only very distant cousins whom neither of us cared for particularly. Not long after being orphaned, Jasper had to travel to France to tie up some loose ends with regards to my father's business dealings. As a mortal I did not like sea travel, and Jasper knowing this, insisted that I stay behind and await his return. I am sure he has told you all this?"

Emilia smiled gently. "He has. But I do not mind hearing it again."

Squeezing Emilia's hands in support, Elizabeth continued, "It was on that voyage to France that Jasper was turned. I will not go into those details as you already know them. Suffice it to say, he did not know what to do. Pretend to be dead and leave me to the mercy of my distant cousins, or take his chances and tell me the truth. To give himself time to adjust, he could not come back immediately. He was newly turned and afraid he might harm me. So he pretended to have to stay in France for almost two years. He always made some excuse as to why I could not see him. When he knew it was safe, he came home and told me everything." Elizabeth got a far-off look as she remembered. "Naturally I was shocked, even scared, very scared, truth be told. But I loved Jasper. He was my brother and all I had left in the world and I could not…" she clarified, "_would not_, abandon him.

"With him, he brought his friend, Mick." Her eyes softened and the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile. "They had met in France and Mick had introduced Jasper to the notion of not having to kill when feeding. I remember thinking that he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I think I loved him from the moment I first laid eyes on him. How could I not? Of course he resisted me for ages. _Even Jasper didn't approve_. You see, they did not want this life for me – forever – with no children, constant reinvention, losing friends along the way, always living on the fringe of society where countless dangers lurked."

Emilia listened attentively to the other woman's tale, intrigued by the light that came into her eyes as she spoke of all she'd left behind and the man she had given up her mortal life to be with for all eternity.

"But I wore them down. Both of them. Jasper was the first to cave because he knew how determined I could be, and I think, because a secret part of him was glad that he would never have to lose me. Mick was harder to convince, but he loved me too much to deny me for long. And so he agreed to turn me on our wedding night." Elizabeth came back from her memories and looked Emilia straight in the eyes.

"I made my choice because there was nothing in the human world that meant more to me than being with Mick forever. I had no real friends, no family… there was nothing to hold me back. Except perhaps… children." Based on the look in Emilia's eyes Elizabeth saw that this too was something the other woman had thought about.

"For a long time I wondered what it would be like to have a child … but I realised that if my baby's father could not be Mick, then I wanted no other. So in the end my decision was an easy one. I those _this_ life, with the man I love, over mortality. You will have to choose for yourself, Emilia. Only you know what is in your heart and what you can, and cannot, live without. Jasper will respect whatever you decide because that is the kind of man he is. He would put your happiness far above his own. But with or without you embracing this lifestyle, I know he will love you forever."

Tears came into Emilia's eyes. They shimmered and fell.

Unable to stand the other woman's anguish, Elizabeth embraced her, offering whatever comfort she could. "Take some time and think about what it is that you want to do. When you are ready, whatever you decide, Jasper will be waiting."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. For everything." Emilia held on for a second longer and then let go.

Elizabeth escorted Emilia as far as the foyer as it was midday. The butler took her the rest of the way.

Walking slowly up the stairs Elizabeth's thoughts were on the distressed young woman who had just left. She could so easily identify with her. Had she not been in that exact position once? Yes, she understood her indecision. _My choice had been easier though. She has strong ties to the human world, ties that I did not have_.

Having reached her destination Elizabeth didn't knock. She knew her brother had heard her coming. Jasper was lounging in a wing chair in his room staring into the empty grate. In his hand was a glass of blood poured from a decanter on a low table nearby.

"She is gone?" Jasper didn't bother to act as if he hadn't known Emilia was there. Her smell was so familiar to him that he was sure he could pick up her scent the minute she turned into the drive leading up to the house. It was more than a few miles long.

"Yes. Thank you for not interrupting. She needed to be able to express her thoughts without knowing you were nearby." Elizabeth moved close to him and sat down in the matching chair opposite his.

He looked at her and her heart ached for him. If Emilia was in agony, then her brother was surely in hell. "I love her and I want to marry her, Beth. I want to be with her always. But I will not ask her to become one of us. It would be a selfish act and one she may come to regret. I would not be able to bear her resentment should she hate what she had become and blame me because of it."

Moving forward Elizabeth knelt at his feet and gently touched his arm. She spoke softly. "Jasper, I think you do not give Emilia enough credit. No one could make her do anything she did not want to do. She is strong and she has a mind of her own. She loves you, I do not doubt it. But whatever she decides – life or death – it will be her choice, made freely. You cannot assume any responsibility for that."

Her brother's tortured eyes never left hers. "I think I had given up on love, Beth. Forgotten what it felt like to experience these emotions for another person, not even sure if I was capable of it, if I deserved it. Then she came out of nowhere and turned my darkness into light. Now I cannot imagine a day, an hour, a second without her. The thought of losing her…" He breathed out. "It cripples me."

For the second time that day Elizabeth felt herself overwhelmed with emotion. "Jasper, I have never known anyone in my mortal or immortal life that is more deserving of a happy ending than you. You took care of me after Papa died and you have continued to take care of me ever since – even after I married. I have never told you how grateful I am to have you in my life. You know you are the only person whose love has ever rivalled what I feel for my husband."

Jasper reached for his sister's hands and kissed them. His eyes were overcome with feeling. "Thank you, Beth. I needed to hear that."

"I wish I could tell you that I know for certain what Emilia's going to choose … But she would be a fool not to want to spend eternity with my amazing big brother."

Jasper smiled at Elizabeth's attempt at humour. "You are not exactly unbiased."

Elizabeth laughed. "True. But you know I am always right. Did I not always say that you would fall for some warrior woman?"

It was Jasper's turn to laugh.

Elizabeth sobered. "Have faith, Jasper, all will be as it should be. Of _that_ I am certain_._"

"When you say it like that I am inclined to believe you. I love you, Sister."

"Good." Both laughed as they embraced.

"Now, could I interest you in a drink?" Jasper seemed lighter.

"Most definitely."

On the adjacent grounds, Emmanuel and Cassandra were taking a walk on the Winterley Estate. It was cool out, and the dogs were running along with them. Walking hand in hand, Emmanuel sensed Cassandra's anxiety.

"I spoke with Jasper earlier. He told me about Emilia."

Cassandra nodded, pleased he could detect her mood, and the reason therefore. "I am worried about her Emmanuel. Is it wrong of me to hope she chooses mortality?"

They stopped under a tree and he turned to face her. "No, it is not. You are afraid for her?"

"I am. I am so afraid. Knowing vampires exist is vastly different from having your closest friend consider becoming one. It could be dangerous. Could she be hurt? What if something goes wrong?"

"Cassie, stop. Stop this. I have known the Konstantin's for years. Turning someone, or considering it, is something they take very seriously. This is not something they do often – if ever."

"She is like my sister."

"And she will be fine, whatever she decides. They are good people, Cassandra."

"That I know, and I am comforted by it."

He kissed her temple and pulled her close. "It is going to be alright."

"I hope so." She held on tight. "I just want her to be happy."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

With their wedding but a few short days away, Emmanuel watched Cassandra as her expression warred between the excitement a woman in love feels when she is about to marry the man of her dreams and concern for her best friend who seemed to be making the biggest decision of her life. He knew she could not imagine how Emilia was feeling, in love for the very first time, but with someone who could not have been more different to her.

"Do not fret so, Cassandra. You are strangling the flowers," Emmanuel joked in amusement.

Sighing at her mediocre attempt at a flower arrangement, Cassandra turned toward her soon to be husband. "I know she is going to be fine … I am worrying for nothing. At least our big day is helping to occupy me considerably."

He slid his arms around her in a loose embrace. "I cannot wait to have you as my wife. These last few days seem endless."

Cassandra planted a kiss on his mouth. "I know. Our wait is almost over."

Before their kissing could get out of hand there was a knock on the door. Cassandra was immensely pleased to see Emilia enter the room. Observing her friend critically she noticed that there seemed to be a bounce in her step and a confidence in her person that had been lacking over the past few days.

"Cassie! Emmanuel!" The two friends embraced. "I was just commandeered by Diana as she sped through a list of errands a mile long that she still needs to get through before the big day. How are you feeling?"

"I think this is my cue to leave you ladies to your talk of silks and satins. I will see _you_ later." Emmanuel kissed Cassandra on the cheek and then kissed Emilia's hand in farewell before exiting the way Emilia had entered.

The friends sat down on a soft pink sofa. Cassandra's eyes sparkled as she spoke. "Oh, Em! I am so excited I can hardly contain myself! Right now, at this moment, there is nothing I want more than to be his wife." Cassandra waited a second and then added softly, "Equal to that is only my desire to see you as happy."

Emilia met her eyes, took a deep breath and plunged forth. "Cassie, you more than anyone know how I have longed to meet a man who is my equal in every way. Honestly, I think I had resigned myself to never finding such a person and spending the rest of my days doting on your children." Emilia smiled briefly. "And then I met Jasper and in an instant everything I thought I knew about men were shattered. He has shown me truth and honesty and nothing but the deepest love and respect. I love him back, Cassie, in that same fervent way."

Cassandra sat silently as she watched the myriad of emotions play over Emilia's face. She saw joy, love and something more… _peace_. Knots formed in her stomach as she said out loud what she feared most. "You are going to ask him to turn you, aren't you?"

Emilia reached for Cassandra's hands and held on tight. "He's the one. Like Emmanuel is yours, Jasper is mine. I cannot let him go. The thought of anything other than a lifetime with him is not nearly good enough. I do not want to grow old as he stays as youthful as he has always been. Apart from you, there is nothing else tying me to this life. And you do not need me anymore."

"I will always need you."

"But not like before. You have Emmanuel now. And soon you will have a family of your own. This way, I will always be with you." Emilia went silent as she watched Cassandra grapple with her emotions. "I need to know I have your support."

Tears pooled in Cassandra's eyes. "Dearest Em. Are you _sure_ this is what you want? Truly?"

Again, Cassandra saw an unwavering clarity in Emilia's eyes as she replied definitively, "It is."

With those two simple words stated with quiet confidence, Cassandra wiped at her tears. "Then you have my support. No matter what."

Emilia beamed as the two friends held each other close. "Do not be afraid for me, Cassie. I am not."

"Have you told Jasper of your decision yet?"

Emilia wrinkled her nose. "No. Somehow I think he is going to take quite some convincing."

"Then I guess you had better start working on him!"

Emilia made her way to Konstantin House at dusk knowing that by the time she reached the mansion, the family of vampires would all have stirred. She felt nervous about what she was about to ask of them – permanent entry into their lives. She knew enough about Mick and Beth to know that they wouldn't fight her, although they would seek to ensure that she was completely committed to the process. Jasper on the other hand was a completely different matter. He would prefer that she remain mortal and his main reasoning would be his fear that she would start to hate what being a vampire meant.

Emilia wrung her fingers nervously as her driver turned into the great estate. She had thought this decision through so many times. Ultimately it hadn't been that difficult to make. Perhaps her situation in life proved the old adage true … that love really did transcend death.

She was still pondering that thought when she was shown to the drawing room where she was assured Jasper was to be found. Knowing that he could sense her approach she wasn't the least surprised when he opened the door seconds before she was about to enter.

The mere sight of him had her heart racing. His rakish smile indicated that he noted the change. _He is so handsome_, she thought for the millionth time as he swept her up into his arms in a welcoming embrace.

"You are beautiful."

Emilia blushed prettily. "Flatterer."

Both laughed into the stillness as they savoured each others nearness.

"I did not know you were stopping by. You have saved me a trip. I was just on my way to see you." Jasper held Emilia close in the circle of his arms.

"You know what they say about great minds."

Emilia hated to ruin the mood, but she knew she had to muster all her courage. "Jasper, we need to talk."

His playful mood vanished when he heard the seriousness in her tone. "Is something the matter?"

Emilia gently broke free of him and moved closer into the room. Jasper closed the door behind her and followed her to the window where she stood looking out over the grounds. Taking a steadying breath, Emilia turned to face him.

"I love you." Jasper's eyes widened and then filled with tenderness at her admission. He moved closer to touch her, but her next words stopped him dead. "And I want you to turn me."

"No." Immediate. Defiant.

Undeterred, Emilia moved close and forced him to look at her. "Listen to me. I love you with every part of my being. I did not know it was possibly to feel this way about anyone before I met you and you changed my life. Now, not a moment passes when I do not think of you, worry about you, need to be near you. Despite all that, do not think for a second that this is a rash decision that I am making in the warm glow of love. I have thought about this long and hard. I have weighed the pro's and cons and made a perfectly informed decision. No one knows more than I what I will be giving up, but I find that I would have so much more to gain if…"

Jasper cut her off mid sentence, "You do not know what you are saying! What you are asking! Emilia, vampirism is not something you can ever come back from. Once it is done its permanent, forever. You are alive, but dead in every way that would make you human. No sunlight, no meals other than blood, no real ties to the human world, no children…" His voice trailed off at the last.

"And you think I have not considered that, and more? Would I want to have children? Yes, of course." Jasper started to say something but was cut off as Emilia continued, "Would I want to have children with anyone but you? No. That is the difference. Apart from Cassie, who is about to start a whole new life, there is no one else in this world who needs me. But I know you need me and heaven knows, I need you. I too want a new life, Jasper, with you."

Jasper stared at her with intensely vulnerable eyes. "I do not want you to ever regret making this choice, because while I could give you the world, I could not change you back. Do not ask this of me."

Emilia moved closer to him and cradled his face in her hands. Her voice lowered, but her voice filled with conviction. "I do not want to spend a lifetime with you. I want to spend forever with you. I know you are against this but I am not going to change my mind so I am going to wear you down, slowly, day by day until you agree. I _want_ this, Jasper, with everything I am and I want you to be the one to do it. _Please_."

He stared at her intensely in silence for what felt like hours before their foreheads touched and Jasper sighed. "You are not going to change your mind." It wasn't a question.

Sensing victory, Emilia smiled. "I am going to love you forever."

Jasper moved away from her slightly and sighed dramatically. "Then I guess there is only one thing left to do." He reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a small blue velvet box and opened the top to reveal the most beautiful square cut diamond ring Emilia had ever seen.

Her heart slammed against her ribs as she watched him kneel before her. He grasped her hand in his and asked simply, "Marry me?"

Through a haze of tears that blurred her vision Emilia could only manage an emphatic, _Yes_, as she watched the huge diamond slide home on her finger. It was perfect.

Jasper drew her into his arms and kissed her with such tenderness. When they eventually drew apart she smiled at him, her face awash with a warm glow. "You are the only one for me, Jasper. There will never be anyone else. I am yours, forever."

"I love you." Jasper added, sincerely.

"Two weddings on one day. Whoever said living forever was dull?" Mick was watching his wife from a comfortable leather chair as she poured them both a drink.

"And so beautiful! Cassie and Emilia were radiant. Emmanuel and Jasper could not have looked more proud, or handsome." Elizabeth added as she carried her husband's drink to him. "I suspect the ton is awash with curiosity at a double wedding that's receptions started after sunset."

Mick chuckled as he remembered the day that had passed. "Yes. But I imagine the talk will die down soon enough." Elizabeth took a seat at Mick's feet and sipped at her drink elegantly.

"Especially with our departure to France tomorrow. Jasper mentioned that Emilia is anxious to be turned and she would rather it did not happen here." Elizabeth absently stroked her husband's calves as she stared into the low burning embers of the fire.

"Which is understandable. I know she is incredibly eager but also conscious of the danger she might place those she loves in. She would never want to harm Cassie, let alone anyone else. The friends said quite a tearful goodbye. It is going to be some time before they see one another again. They will both be much changed when next they meet."

Elizabeth looked at her husband and smiled. "Yes. But they are all so happy right now. Who could have known how our lives would change in the space of a few short weeks. Jasper married and about to start a brand new life. Emmanuel settled with his new wife. Life doesn't get better than this, does it?"

Mick set his drink down and pulled his wife across his lap. "Sometimes it does," he said as his mouth met hers in a searing kiss.


	20. Chapter 19: Epilogue

**Chapter 19: Epilogue**

It was midnight and Her Grace, Cassandra Moire, Duchess of Castlereagh stood on the banks of the Thames beside her handsome husband and waited nervously for the passengers to disembark from the French ship docked in the harbour.

It had been three and a half years since she had last seen Emilia. That long since her best friend had chosen to become a vampire. They had kept in constant written contact, Emilia describing her transition to immortality in great detail, but because of the dangers, they had not been able to meet until Jasper was convinced that it was safe to do so.

Now as they waited to see her, Cassandra's stomach was in knots. _Will she look the same? Is she still the friend I knew?_ Cassandra agonised.

Beside her, Emmanuel felt his wife's fingers tighten around his. Sensing her anxiety he attempted to comfort her.

"Jasper would not be bringing her back if he were not absolutely sure she could handle it. She will still be the same friend you have always had, Cassandra. Only a little bit more… durable." Emmanuel decided to keep it light.

Cassandra laughed. "How do you always know the perfect things to say?"

"Well, yours is the only mind I know well enough, that I feel I can read." Emmanuel bent and pressed his lips softly to hers. "Relax, wife. Everything will be fine." Cassandra leaned into the soft kiss, needing the heat it never failed to generate.

"Castlereagh! Save it for the bedroom!" Jasper's amused voice filtered through the couple's intimate moment.

Emmanuel broke away from his wife as he and Jasper laughingly embraced, slapping one another on the back as men were fond of doing. Mick's laughter mingled with theirs.

Despite Cassandra's blush, her eyes immediately sought Emilia's. She was standing not far from her, next to a watchful Elizabeth.

When their gazes collided, Cassandra couldn't stop her immediate thought. _She is beautiful._ Emilia looked exactly the same and yet completely different. Her skin was now so pale that her hair somehow seemed darker in contrast, her features so much more refined.

Rushing forward and then hesitating, Emilia broke the silence. "Hello, Cassie." Even her voice sounded different, purely magical.

Unable to stand the other woman's uncertainty and knowing that she was holding back for fear of rejection, Cassandra moved forward and wrapped her friend in a hearty embrace. Immediately she felt Emilia relax.

And so did everyone else.

"I have missed you so much, Em." Then pulling back slightly she remarked, "You look wonderful! Vampirism suits you," she said in a playful whisper.

"As do you! Motherhood suits you well." Becoming a mother of two had changed Cassandra's figure somewhat. Where she was once lean and flat she was now just a little rounder in all the right places. While she would never be fat, she certainly had filled out nicely.

The women embraced again. "Oh Cassie, it is so good to see you again. I have so much to tell you."

The other members of their party who had deliberately stood back to allow the women some privacy now stepped forward.

"What more can you possibly have to say after the barrage of letters that has been exchanged between you two?" Jasper teased.

"Never you mind," Emilia replied to the man who had changed her life, quite literally.

"Perhaps we can continue this reunion at the mansion?" Elizabeth remarked. It was good to have everyone back together again.

"Of course. Come Em, the carriage is this way." The friends walked arm in arm, one of the few times they left their husbands to walk by themselves.

"We have certainly been forgotten, Jasper. Perhaps you coming back here was not such a good idea after all."

Jasper chucked. "My wife never forgets me for long."

Emmanuel winked. "Indeed."

The friends followed their wives.

Seated comfortably in the study at Konstantin House, voices combined with laughter as Emilia and Jasper regaled everyone with tales of their journey. The atmosphere was relaxed and pleasant. It had been too long since they had all been together in this manner. It seemed to have buoyed everyone's spirits.

"It is terribly late," Cassandra remarked sleepily as the clock in the hall signalled four in the morning.

"You mean early," her husband replied as he adjusted her head on his shoulder to peer into her face. "Time for bed, Madam. Our young charges will be up soon so we had best catch as much sleep as we can before we are roused once more."

Their eldest, Isabelle, was three years old, and with rich auburn curls and brown eyes, she had taken after Cassandra in colouring and temperament. She was feisty, and her father doted on her. Their eldest, Christophe, was barely eighteen months and had the darkest hair with cobalt eyes, favouring his father in looks.

With no children of their own, Mick and Elizabeth adored the children as well. The vampire couple spoiled them rotten.

"We cannot wait to meet them, Cassie," Emilia said excitedly from across the room where she was sitting comfortably beside her husband, his arm resting along the back of her chair.

Emmanuel grinned. "I assure you, they are as eager to make your acquaintance. Between Cassandra and Elizabeth I fear my children may be brainwashed. All they ever hear about is the two of you."

Everyone laughed.

"The darlings needed to be reminded every so often about their other aunt and uncle," Elizabeth defended.

"Beth, you take reminding to a whole new level." Elizabeth pulled a face when she looked at her husband, but laughed along with everyone else.

When Cassandra's head drooped against his shoulder for the third time, Emmanuel stood up. "Come, Cassie. Time for bed."

Emilia came forward and hugged her friend once more. "It is _good_ to see you again."

"You too."

Cassandra and her husband exited the room, but not before he swung her into his arms and up the stairs. She was already asleep.

It was not long before Emilia and Jasper retired to their rooms as well. With dawn approaching, the maids had already drawn the heavy curtains at the windows, and rolled down the covers on the bed.

Emilia lay awake, listening to her husband move around the room, before he finally settled in beside her, pulling the thick, black drapes which hung around the huge four poster bed closed. It was as if they were in their own private cocoon.

Emilia turned, laying her head in the crook of his shoulder, moulding her body to wrap his. Jasper, lying on his back, pulled his wife closer to his side, brushed a kiss on top of her head, and settled back.

"She looks so well. And so happy."

Emilia felt him nod. "She was worried. I sensed it the minute I saw her. But it think you knew she would be."

"I think I was afraid… that she would not see me in the same way. I know we have been in contact all this time, but it was from a distance. And it is hard to gauge someone's feelings from words on a page. I feel so relieved, Jasper."

"Cassandra loves you, like a sister. I do not think anything will change that."

"I confess, I had my doubts. But I am now convinced." She looked up at him. "What a smart man I married."

"Indeed. Smart and handsome, my Lady."

Emilia laughed softly. "Of course. _Very_ handsome, Sir."

Jasper sobered. "And a beautiful wife I was lucky enough to find, to love me, as I am."

Emilia scooted up and lay half on his chest, touching the fine contours of his angular face. "I will never forget the moment we met. You were quite insufferable, bold, and you got under my skin. I must have loved you the minute I saw you."

He grinned, all rogue. "The irresistible Hale charm, Madam. You never stood a chance."

Jasper pulled his wife close and kissed her passionately. After more than three years of marriage, he loved her more than he thought possible. Eternity didn't seem like long enough.

It was early afternoon when noises from inside the mansion woke the entwined couple. Emilia awoke first, lying quietly, just listening. For a long time after she became a vampire, she would wait to hear the beating of her heart. With time, she became used to the silence.

"It is children, I believe."

Emilia smiled. "Yes. Cassie and Emmanuel's children. Shall we go down and meet them?"

"It is still light out. For another half hour I surmise."

"I cannot wait any longer Jasper. I have missed so much of their little lives already."

Emilia moved to get out of bed, but Jasper detained her. "Do you think you miss it, Emilia? The ability to have children?"

Emilia frowned, surprised by the question.

"Oh, I know you do not regret what you are, but do you ever wish we could have had children?"

Emilia moved back into his arms. "Honestly, I would have loved to have a son, or a daughter. But that would have been because they would have been a piece of _you_, to have with me, always. But I have you, my love, for all eternity. And now, I have Cassie's darlings to love too. I knew we could never have children. I have accepted it."

Jasper kissed her hard and fast. "Let's go meet our God children, Madam."

Emilia squealed and hoped gracefully out of bed.

When they rushed down the stairs, it was to see a stout little man, shrieking in delight as he streaked across the entrance hall, clearly fleeing some enemy, but enjoying every moment. Emilia stopped and watched. A few seconds later, his father, the imposing, oft serious and quiet Duke of Castlereagh, came stalking after his son.

The little boy's cheeks flushed crimson when his father chased after him. Moments later, a little girl, auburn curls bouncing jauntily, rushed onto the scene, and Emmanuel was outnumbered. The hunter became the hunted. Pretending to duel with their father, the pair parried to and fro with their imaginary swords.

Emmanuel, wounded by the attack from the duo, clutched his hands to his chest, and very dramatically dropped to the ground, lying very still. The children advanced on their prey, and as they bent over him, inspecting their handiwork, the corpse was alive once more. Emmanuel grabbed both his children, wrestled them to the ground, and then the tickling started. Their screams of absolute delight echoed throughout the entire house.

Emilia felt her husband put his hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him and smiled. She had known Emmanuel for a long time, but nothing had prepared her for the sight of a man so clearly devoted to his children. If anyone had told her that she would witness the Duke wrestling with his children, in the foyer and on the floor no less, she would have scoffed at the idea. And yet here they were.

Cassandra entered. "Really!" she scolded. "You will wake the neighbourhood!"

"Apologies wife, I was wounded in battle."

Little Christophe squirmed out from underneath his father and ran to his mother, his chubby little legs taking him as fast as they would go. He collided rather spectacularly with her skirt, but that didn't put him off. Cassandra laughed and bent to pick up her son, holding him close for a second.

"Mama, Mama, Mama! Papa and Is'bella and me…"

"And I," his mother corrected.

"Papa cheat," he said solemnly. Sometimes, just sometimes, his expression was so close to his father's that Cassandra marvelled at the miracle of genetics.

"_Cheated_?!" Emmanuel bellowed.

"You did, Papa!" exclaimed his daughter, still pinned to the ground. "You did!"

"Cheated you say? Never!" The tickling continued.

Cassandra just shook her head. "Really, you three! What am I to do with you? We have guests. And you will wake them." But Emilia could tell there was no bite in her bark. She watched as Cassandra kissed her son's chubby cheeks, and she watched the little boy wind his little arms around his mother's neck.

It was time to reveal their presence.

Jasper cleared his throat, and the couple walked down the remaining steps into the foyer. "Castlereagh, never thought I would see the day. Bested by a little lady, and a charming little one at that."

Emmanuel stood up from the ground, and helped his daughter up as well, swinging her into his arms with ease.

The family moved forward together. Cassandra with their son in her arms, Emmanuel with their daughter.

Cassandra looked at her friends. "Emilia, Jasper, these are our children. Little Christophe, and Isabelle."

Jasper shook Christophe's chubby hand. "My dear boy, you are clearly stronger than your Papa. It must have taken great skill to wrestle him to the ground." Turning to the little girl, he kissed her hand. "Little Lady, I am charmed to make your acquaintance. You have your mother's beauty."

Isabelle giggled, embarrassed, and buried her head in her father's shoulder.

"Em?" Cassandra looked at her friend.

Emilia smiled tremulously. "They are beautiful, Cassie."

"Christophe, Isabelle, remember Aunty Emilia and Uncle Jasper?"

"_Uncle Jasper?_ Christ."

Cassandra ignored the cuss.

"From the stories?" asked Isabelle.

"Yes. From the stories your Aunt Elizabeth tells you. Well, they have come to visit."

Two pairs of eyes zeroed in on the couple. Jasper looked at his wife, quite uncomfortable under the steady gazes.

"Uncl' _Jasper_?" asked Christophe, as if confused.

"And Aunt Emilia?" asked Isabelle.

Emilia nodded. The little girl reached out her hand and brushed the top of Emila's hair. "You are pretty."

Cassandra and Emilia laughed. "And so are you, little Darling. Prettier than your Mama. And she is very pretty."

Emilia looked to Christophe. "And you are very handsome, young man."

"Rose says Christophe and me are going to be heartbreakers."

"Christophe and I," her mother corrected, rolling her eyes.

Jasper chuckled. His wife said, "I do believe she may be right."

Christophe stuck out his arms and leaned towards Jasper. The vampire looked around, slightly panicked. But before he could do much, the little boy had launched himself into his arms.

"You're short."

Emmanuel clapped Jasper on the back. "It seems my son has the measure of you, Pembrooke."

Jasper chuckled, adjusting the boy's weight. He felt good in his arms. "It's all those _tall_ tales your Aunt has been telling you that's to blame."

"Come, let us go to the library and become better acquainted, shall we?" Cassandra led the way to the library.

Emilia sat on the couch next to her friend, and watched as their husbands entertained the children. Jasper seemed to have a natural way with them.

"You have wonderful, beautiful children."

"They are the lights in our lives. And they adore their father."

"I saw him with them. Who could have pictured Emmanuel playing in the dirt?"

Cassandra laughed. "You have not seen the worst of it. He loves them, and they love him. I come up pretty short I think."

"I doubt it."

Elizabeth and Mick entered. "Uncle Mick!" both children cried out in unison.

The adults laughed. "Clearly a favourite," Elizabeth said as she sat down opposite the women.

"Could anyone have imagined this would be how our lives would turn out?" asked Emilia.

Cassandra looked at her friends. "I do not think we could have guessed."

The men joined them, each taking a seat next to their wives, much like they had in that first meeting. Each man next to a woman, but this time, a new generation was playing in the room.

Mick looked around at the couples. "Happy, my friends?"

"Happy to be together again," said Emilia as Jasper took her hand and kissed it.

"A pledge," said Mick. "To our futures. May we always be happy."

"May we always be friends," said Elizabeth.

"May we always have love, and be loved," said Cassandra, leaning into her husband.

Looking at his children, "May we, and our children, always know kindness."

"And may they always know peace," said Jasper.

"Amen," finished Emilia.

"Amen," they all reaffirmed with conviction.

Cassandra looked around at her circle of closest friends. They had all come to mean so much to her. She looked over at Emilia and her friend smiled back at her. They had faced so many challenges, fought so many battles, cheated death, and found love.

No longer guardians, their duties were gifted to a new generation, and a way was made for the friends to open new chapters in their lives. Wives and mothers. But Cassandra knew it was only a matter of time. Isabelle was a chosen one, and when she turned eighteen, her training would begin, just like her mothers had.

Cassandra was stirred from her musings when her daughter ran into the circle, and made a beeline for her father. "Papa! Papa! Would you play hide and seek with us?"

"Hide and seek?" Jasper asked. "A game I am quite adept at."

"I wonder why," his wife mused.

Emmanuel looked at his daughter and sighed. He could not say no. "Alright. One game. And then it is bedtime."

"Yay! Come on Christophe! We get to hide! Count to ten!"

Jasper stood, looking around at everyone. "What do you say? How about a game of hide and seek to liven the old bones?"

"Why not?" asked Elizabeth.

Mick leapt out the door after his wife. "No cheating!"

"Would I cheat?" asked Jasper innocently.

Emmanuel and Cassandra fled next. "Yes!"

Jasper chuckled. "No faith!"

His wife stepped forward. "Shall we make it a team effort?"

Jasper extended his hand and his wife took it. He smiled roguishly and then shouted very loudly. "8, 9, 10! We're coming!"

**THE END**

---

**A/N:** If you have read this story, thanks a lot! What started as a joke really took on a life of its own. Thanks to Lady of Glencairn for making the time to write!

As mentioned previously, this story is dedicated to my good friend, Hannah. I hope it lived up to your expectations!


End file.
